Последний День Вечности
by alkata
Summary: Что если ты вампир, а твоя возлюбленная обычная девушка? У любви нет преград, она все преодолеет..
1. Chapter 1

Слепил Бог из глины человека, и остался у него небольшой кусочек глины.

- Что тебе еще слепить, человек?

Человек подумал и сказал:

- Слепи мне счастье!

Но Бог, хоть и создал весь мир, не знал, что такое счастье. Дол он глину человеку и сказал:

- Слепи себе сам свое счастье!

С тех пор каждый человек лепит, что может – и что получается.

Шостаковоч Р.И.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 1

Маленькие хрупкие снежинки падали на асфальт и тут же таяли, оставляя после себя лишь крохотный мокрый след. Но та, что лежала в моей ладони не растаяла. Я любовался этим кристалликом. Огни фейерверков отражались от снежинки, разбрасывая невероятно красивые лучи в разные стороны. Правда, эту красоту мог видеть только я. Ну хоть одно полезное преимущество у вампиров – острое зрение. Я выпустил снежинку из рук. Она достигла земли и погибла, как и тысячи других. Вот такая ирония. Эти снежинки как люди, они вроде бы все похожи, но с другой стороны совершенно уникальны. Они пролетают свою жизнь, потом гибнут. Или могут попасть в руки вампира. Тогда появляются новые варианты: либо обрести бессмертие, либо стать игрушкой в руках монстра, который, утолив свою жажду, выбросит несчастного. Но я не такой. Как и вся моя семья. Мы усмирили свою сущность. Мы ценим жизни хрупких существ, населяющих этот мир. Но мы все равно остаемся монстрами. Нет, надо гнать эти мыcли прочь. Сегодня же Новый год. Для бессмертного года, конечно, не имели существенного значения, но вот праздничное настроение мне нравилось. Обычная суетливость и недоброжелательность людей исчезла, освободив место беспечности и веселью.

Я продолжил свой путь неторопливым, даже для человека, шагом. Любуясь разноцветными огнями гирлянд и яркими вспышками фейерверков, я преодолел главную городскую улицу и вышел на центральную площадь. Разряженные шумные компании вызывали улыбку. Оказывается, люди еще не забыли добрые слова. Хорошо, что хоть раз в год они так щедры на пожелания счастья. Я еще раз окинул толпу взглядом и почувствовал себя лишним. Все они были вместе, заодно. Мне тут было не место. Хотя возвращаться домой желания тоже не было. Две идеальные во всех отношениях пары и раздраженная Розали… Нет, пожалуй, лучше поохочусь. Устрою праздничный ужин. С этой мыслью я стал пробираться сквозь живой поток к машине, оставленной в пяти кварталах отсюда.

Не пройдя и сотню метров, я был застигнут врасплох. Что-то влетело в мои руки. Этим «что-то» оказалась девушка. Я инстинктивно подхватил ее под локти, стараясь быть аккуратным и не причинить ей боли. Немного отстранив от себя нарушительницу покоя, я осмотрел ее. Невысокого роста всего 5,2 фута. Длинные волосы цвета корицы в беспорядке падали на плечи. Карие глаза со смущением смотрели на меня. Я раньше не встречал людей с такими глубокими карими глазами. А отражавшиеся в них огоньки фейерверков придавали взгляду еще большую таинственность. Рассмотрев лицо девушки, я принялся за одежду. Сиреневые кеды с оранжевыми шнурками, белая толстовка, красная сумочка через плечо, в тон ей шапочка, а завершала наряд коричневая толстовка. Странное существо. Даже среди такого разнообразия костюмов она выглядела ярко. Подозреваю, что так она одевается постоянно.

Со времени падения прошло две секунды, и девушка уже начала приходить в себя. На ее лице отразилась целая буря эмоций. Смущение, удивление, восхищение и снова смущение. Щеки озарил яркий румянец. Сердце стало биться быстрее. Вот это мне не нравилось. Кровь быстрее бежала по венам, привлекая мое внимание. Ну, это уже слишком. Надо скорее избавляться от этого груза и отправляться на охоту.

- Извини, - прошептала девушка охрипшим голосом.

«Ничего, все в порядке», - хотел сказать я и только сейчас понял, что не дышал все это время. Неглубокий вдох и …

Все изменилось. Теперь не только быстро несущаяся кровь привлекала меня, но и запах. Такой сладкий, такой совершенный, такой идеальный. Он просто требовал попробовать его на вкус. Раньше мне не приходилось встречать ничего подобного. Иначе я обязательно бы нашел этот запах. Как хорошо, что девушка в моих руках. Стоит лишь немного прижать ее к себе, убрать прядь темных волос с шеи, прикоснуться губами к теплой коже и легко прикусить зубами вену. И получу доступ к этой крови. Я подтянул девушку к себе, улыбаясь в предвкушении наслаждения. Тут я увидел ее глаза. В них было изумление, а не страх. Почему она не боится? Я видел свое хищное отражение в ее теплых глазах. Оно должно внушать даже не страх, а ужас. Во всяком случае, то, что видел я, вызывало ужас и отвращение. Очередной залп салюта вернул меня к реальности. В ушах разом зашумели тысячи голосов. Они-то и спасли жизнь этой несчастной. Боже, я чуть не убил человека на глазах у тысячи свидетелей. Что было бы с моей семьей, случись это? Разоблачение? Бегство? Годы скитаний? Как я мог потерять контроль над собой? Поступить так безответственно! Эта прогулка по переполненному городу была ошибкой. Будь я дома с родителями Карлайлом и Эсме, с сестрами Элис и Розали, братом Джаспером, этого бы не случилось. Я резко убрал руки от девушки и быстро стал двигаться в сторону машины. Я не оглянулся посмотреть на реакцию девушки, может она была теперь испугана и поражена моим поведением, но это не важно. Важно уйти отсюда как можно скорее.

Только остановившись у машины, я снова позволил себе вдохнуть. Свежий воздух проник в легкие, избавляя от остатков аромата той девушки. Но если вывести запах из легких было довольно просто, то избавится от воспоминаний о нем сложнее. Рот все еще был наполнен ядом, горло саднило, да и все тело было напряжено, как перед прыжком. Это злило меня. Как обычная девчонка могла разрушить мой самоконтроль? Что было такого в ее крови? Что придавало ей такой аромат? Хотя это не важно. За два года, что мы прожили здесь, я ее ни разу не встречал. Вряд ли она только переехала сюда. Скорее всего, девушка учится в школе искусств. Это не грозит мне новыми встречами с ней. Это спасет ей жизнь. Это спасет мою семью, меня… Особенно меня. Более пятидесяти лет я не вкушал человеческой крови, более пятидесяти лет я проклинал монстра, который отбирал самое ценное – жизнь. И вот теперь появилась она, готовая все разрушить. Но я сильный. Я справился. Пусть страх за семью остановил меня, но остановил же. Теперь самое время утолить жажду. Я поморщился, вспоминая вкус оленьей крови. Да, это не то, чего бы мне хотелось. Но это то, что я могу позволить себе. Открывая дверь своего вольво, я еще раз глубоко вдохнул.

Она что издевается? Может смерти ищет, раз так настойчиво приглашает на обед?

Я шла медленно, подняв лицо к небу. Маленькие снежинки падали на кожу, даря ей восхитительные ощущения. Наверно, одинокая девушка посреди многочисленных компаний казалась бы странной, будь до меня хоть кому-нибудь дело. Даже Майк Ньютон, одноклассник, который считал, что увлечен мною, не заметил, как я ушла с вечеринки. Чтобы отвлечь его внимание потребовалось всего несколько бокалов с шампанским и Джессика. Вообще-то Джессике я очень благодарна. Пусть не из добрых побуждений, но она всегда спасала меня от назойливого внимания Майкла.

Ох! Я почувствовала, что падаю. Надо было под ноги смотреть, а не в небо. Вдруг мое падение прекратилось, и я оказалась в чьих-то руках. Опять придется извиняться. Я подняла взгляд на спасителя. Он был прекрасен. Бронзовые волосы посыпаны снегом. Лицо несколько бледное, но настолько красивое, что захватывало дух. От света фейерверков оно приобрело какое-то фантастическое свечение. Глаза. Я таких прежде не видела. Жидкое золото, янтарь? Нет, гораздо прекраснее. А губы… Дыхание сбилось, сердце стало биться быстрее, а парень так внимательно смотрел на меня, что казалось, он знает, о чем я думаю.

- Извини, - голос охрип и звучал ужасно.

Глаза молодого человека изменились. Зрачки потемнели. В них появился какой-то огонь. Он подтянул меня к себе, улыбнулся, но улыбка была холодной. Его взгляд переместился на мою шею, потом вернулся к глазам. Огонь погас, теперь его место заняла неприкрытая злоба. На меня? Но почему? Что я сделала? Ответов на эти вопросы я найти не успела. Парень резко убрал от меня руки и быстро удалился. Прошло секунд десять, а я все стояла на месте в оцепенении. Вокруг все еще были большие шумные компании. Они громко смеялись, пили шампанское, пускали фейерверки. Одна я застыла посреди этой веселой массы. Ничего не напоминало о красавчике, в руки которого я угодила. А не привиделся ли он мне? Ведь не бывает таких красивых людей. Я встряхнула головой, прогоняя мысли о парне, и продолжила свой путь. Родители, конечно, удивятся моему раннему появлению, но это не страшно. Я снова подняла лицо вверх, надеясь, что снег освежит меня и прогонит мысли о парне-призраке. Но в итоге я только упала. В этом совершенно не хотелось винить свои ноги. Это же все он, мой спаситель, виноват. Да и никакой он не спаситель. Хам! Я поднялась и с тоской посмотрела на мокрые джинсы, отправляясь дальше.

Проклиная парня, я преодолела пять кварталов и только тут поняла, что выбрала не тот маршрут. Эта дорога была хоть и короче, но пользовалась я ей редко из-за отсутствия освещения. Сегодня, правда, из-за снега и огней фейерверков было достаточно светло. Я свернула в очередной переулок и заметила небольшую компанию молодых людей метрах в трехстах от меня.

«Ну, по крайней мере, люди здесь есть», - подумала я с облегчением. Однако тут же услышала взрыв хохота, и взгляды парней переместились на меня. Судя по всему, причиной смеха стала шуточка в мой адрес, причем явно пошлая. Ситуация не из приятных. Легкая дрожь прошла по моей спине. Наверное, лучшим вариантом будет пройти мимо как можно скорее, не обращая внимание на компанию. Я выдохнула, сосредоточившись на звуке воздуха, выходящего из легких, и пошла дальше, пытаясь не обращать внимание на неприятный смех. Как только я поравнялась с группой парней, один, видимо наиболее наглый, направился ко мне.

- Присоединяйся к нам, подруга, а то парням скучно, - судя по голосу, ему не должно быть скучно от количества выпитого. Я решила, что разумнее промолчать и идти дальше, но не тут-то было. Парень схватил меня за руку.

- Это не вежливо, крошка, - сказал он, ухмыляясь, обнажив при этом пожелтевшие зубы.

Ситуация была довольно опасной.

«Спокойно», - советовал внутренний голос.

- Убери от меня руки, - сказала я. Надеюсь, голос не дрожал.

-О, да она злючка!- это был еще один представитель поднадоевшей мне компании, но теперь ситуация осложнялась, я была в окружении шести пьяных молодых людей, и один из них держал меня за руку.

«Соображай», - приказала я себе, пытаясь справиться с паникой. Вариантов у меня было немного. Убежать вряд ли получится. Кричать бесполезно. В этом переулке никого больше нет, а на соседней улице шум гуляний заглушит мой крик. В горле образовался огромный ком, в ушах шумело, а парень все еще держал меня за руку и нагло улыбался. Сегодня явно не мой день.

- Ты заставляешь девушку ждать!

Что это? Рычание? Я перевела взгляд на источник звука. Это был тот самый парень, в руки которого мне сегодня "посчастливилось" приземлиться. Вот только взгляд стал еще более жутким. Он смотрел не на меня, а на того, кто все еще сжимал мою руку, однако я вся сжалась. А вот обидчикам было еще хуже. В их глазах застыл ужас, чужая рука исчезла с моей, и вся компания растворилась. Я, затаив дыхание, смотрела на спасителя (теперь он точно заслужил это звание). В глазах все еще полыхал огонь, выражение лица было настолько свирепым, что меня сковал страх. Нет, не за себя, а за ту компанию.

По-моему, опасность грозила теперь им. Но не мне. Я была в безопасности. Откуда такая уверенность, не знаю, но это было именно так. Однако того, что парень начнет движение, пройдет мимо меня я не ожидала. Так и стояла посреди злосчастного переулка с открытым ртом, пока не услышала раздраженный голос:

- Хватит стоять как истукан, пошли.

Что? Это он мне? Он мне приказывает? Ну, уж нет.

- Еще чего! Даже не подумаю. Зачем мне за тобой идти?

- Чтобы не угодить в очередную неприятность. Впрочем, поступай, как знаешь. Можешь немного подождать, и твои знакомые вернутся,- ответил он, даже не обернувшись.

Самое обидное, что он прав. Ну, им даже не обязательно возвращаться, с моей-то удачей, я обязательно найду себе неприятности. А вот этому красавчику, несмотря на его поведение, доверять хотелось. Я последовала за парнем, но догнать не решилась. Надеюсь, наши пути разойдутся не раньше, чем закончится темный отрезок дороги.

Примерно минуту мы шли молча. Тишину нарушали лишь звуки фейерверков и восторженные крики. Точно, сегодня же Новый год. Хотелось бы знать каким будет этот год, после такого то начала.

Думаю, не стоит удивляться тому, что я снова оказалась в руках мистера Надменность. Надо было не под ноги смотреть, а перед собой, тогда бы я заметила, что молодой человек остановился, и не угодила бы ему в руки. Снова. Выражение лица парня не предвещало ничего хорошего. Он отстранился от меня, на секунду закрыл глаза, а когда открыл их, заговорил самым прекрасным голосом, который я когда- либо слышала.

- Извини. Я не хотел грубить. Показывай дорогу, я провожу тебя домой! И будь добра, не ходи больше одна по ночам.

Идея была заманчивой, но не могу же я позволить незнакомому парню провожать меня. Этот парень, кажется, прочитал мои мысли.

- Совсем забыл. Меня зовут Эдвард Каллен, – его голос был настолько доверительным, что у меня появилось желание не только представиться, но и сразу выложить всю биографию и все секреты.

- Белла. Белла Свон, – мои щеки покрылись ярким румянцем. Да что со мной? Я же просто сказала, как меня зовут…

- А теперь, Белла, показывай дорогу, – боже, ну что за голос. Хотя чему удивляться. У такого человека все должно быть идеально. Особенно девушка. Я уже завидую этой счастливице.

- Белла? – позвал меня Эдвард.

- Извини, - я начала движение, - и спасибо, я очень рада, что ты оказался тут.

Каллен хмыкнул, но я не поняла из-за чего. Однако, поддерживать разговор он видимо не собирался. Мы так и шли, молча, пока не оказались у моего дома.

- Спасибо, - сказала я еще раз. Парень лишь кивнул в ответ. Видимо разговора не получится. Несколько разочарованная, я открыла дверь. Встретимся ли мы вновь? Вряд ли. Я обернулась, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на этого странного спасителя, но он уже исчез. Жаль.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 2.

От шума у меня уже разболелась голова. Кажется, Джессика зря позволила Эрику занять место ди-джея на ее дне рождения. Вообще-то, Эрик талантливый музыкант и учится по классу музыки, но его личные пристрастия меня пугали. Я с надеждой посмотрела на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж. Кажется, там можно скрыться. И действительно, на втором этаже некого не было. Я зашла в комнату Джесс и улыбнулась. Сколько раз я сюда заходила, а картина всегда была одна и та же. На кровати уйма одежды, которую подруга примеряла ранее. На рабочем столе ноутбук похоронен под горой тетрадей и книг. Тут же вперемешку лежали кисти и косметика. На единственном кресле спал кот. Я подошла к окну и открыла его. Свежий мартовский воздух приятно освежал. Еще больше радовало отсутствие дождя. Обычно в начале весны он льет ежедневно. Я перевела взгляд на небо и улыбнулась ему. Пусть это будет маленькой благодарностью. Да и как такому небу не улыбаться?! Облака, нависавшие над землей, были не темные, как обычно, а жемчужно-серые. На их фоне лес, видневшийся из-за невысоких домов, казался еще более величественным. Жаль, что у меня с собой нет инструментов, а то бы я нарисовала этот пейзаж.

Я забралась на подоконник, чтобы лучше рассмотреть ту часть леса, что скрыта за вывеской спортивного магазина Ньютонов. Он находился как раз напротив дома Джессики.

И тут увидела его. Прошло много времени, но имя я помню отлично. Эдвард. Он стоял у серебристого вольво и что-то клал в багажник. Мое сердце замерло от этого зрелища. После новогодней ночи я больше не видела Каллена, но много думала о нем. Память подвела меня, она не сохранила всей тонкости его красоты. Бронзовые волосы были разбросаны ветром по голове, но выглядело это так, будто опытный парикмахер потратил немало времени, раскладывая каждую прядь на свое место. Профиль бледного лица был совершенным. Даже греческие боги не могли похвастаться таким. Несколько минут назад я думала, что жемчужно-серый цвет неба прекрасен, но теперь он мне казался тусклым, неживым. Его затмил цвет серой куртки Эдварда. Хотя может дело вовсе не в куртке, а в том, как она сидела на нем. Парень закрыл багажник и направился к водительской двери. Моё тело очень хотело оказаться рядом.

Хотела? Получи и распишись! Такого поворота событий я не ожидала. Я услышала, как дверь в комнату открылась. Оглянуться на звук я не успела. Рама пришла в движение и выбила меня из окна. Последнее, что я заметила, было встревоженное лицо парня у вольво. Кажется дело дрянь!

Ноги и поясницу пронзила резкая боль. В глазах плясали чертики, но сквозь них я увидела ЕГО! Как такое возможно? Судя по боли, упала я на каменную дорожку. Да и Эдвард стоял у своей машины. От болевого шока у меня начались галлюцинации. Я перевела взгляд на машину. Она стояла на месте, а вот парень держал меня на руках. Невероятно! Мысли летали в голове со скоростью света, пытаясь найти объяснения. Я с открытым ртом смотрела на искаженное от гнева лицо.

- Какого черта ты решила из окна прыгать?

Рот резко закрылся, я услышала как клацнули мои зубы.

Мозг отказывался понимать смысл его слов. Меня интересовало только одно:

-Как? – Выдохнула я.

На лице парня промелькнуло разочарование, но через мгновение взгляд снова пылал злобой.

-Как? В самом деле, как ты до такого додумалась? – прорычал Каллен.

Это не то, что я хотела услышать.

- Ты стоял там, - сказала я, указывая на машину, - Я видела.

-Видела? – усмехнулся Эдвард.

Только теперь я поняла смысл сказанных мною слов. Я пытаюсь убедить парня, что он преодолел расстояние в сто метров менее чем за секунду, а потом еще и поймал меня. Я залилась краской. Наверно он думает, что я сумасшедшая. Но… Стоп! Он поймал меня. Это абсолютно точно. Ведь я все еще нахожусь на его руках. Как? Я своим весом должна была сбить его с ног.

- Белла! Ты цела? Я так испугалась! – это была Джесс, выбежавшая на улицу, - Я зашла в комнату, хотела узнать почему ты ушла и…

Голос Джессики оборвался. Ну да. Моя подруга уже рассмотрела Эдварда. Я закатила глаза, когда Джесс снова заговорила, на этот раз томным голосом:

- Спасибо Вам за спасение моей подруги. Она вечно откуда-то падает. С ней столько проблем. Но я ее очень люблю,- Джессика так часто хлопала ресницами, что у меня голова закружилась. – Кстати, ее зовут Белла, а я Джессика.

Каллен только кивнул. Именинница нахмурилась. Ей не нравилось, что парень держит меня на руках, а с ней даже не пытается быть вежливым. Знала бы она, как он со мной!

Эдвард аккуратно поставил меня на землю. Сильная боль сковала мои ноги. Будто я приземлилась не в руки парня, а упала на бетонные перекрытия.

- Позаботься о своей подруге, Джессика, она сильно ударилась. Возможно и головой, – голос Каллена был сказочно красив. Но когда он, чуть слышным шепотом, обратился ко мне, вместо колокольчиков были слышны стальные канаты:

- Тебе не поверят,- после этих слов он развернулся и уверенным шагом пошел к машине.

Еще мгновение, и серебристый вольво исчез за поворотом. Интересно, он вспомнил нашу первую встречу?

- Ты знаешь, кто он?- спросила меня Джессика, когда мы зашли в дом.

Я отрицательно покачала головой. Я, в самом деле, не знала кем был Эдвард Каллен. Но я узнаю. Обязательно узнаю.

Наконец я покинул приделы города. Теперь можно разогнать мою малышку как следует.

Спидометр показывал уже 150 миль в час. Спасибо Розали. Это она усилила мою машину в прошлом году. Теперь я наслаждался скоростью. Порывы ветра, пробиравшиеся сквозь окно, очищали легкие. Я снова мог спокойно дышать. Её не было рядом. Вот это ирония: одна ничтожная человеческая девушка заставила бежать совершенную машину убийства. Почему она вернулась в мою жизнь? Не получилось разрушить ее с первого раза? Решила повторить? А ведь сейчас у нее могло все получиться. Я крепче сжал руль. Идиот! Какой же я идиот! Зачем решил ее спасти?

В голове мигом нашлось хорошее объяснение. Кровь. Если бы она упала на каменную дорожку, была бы кровь. Я бы не сдержался. Разоблачение. Преследование. Это стало бы нашей жизнью на много лет. Я ухмыльнулся. Это оправдание появилось сейчас. А там, у магазина, когда я почуял ее аромат, а затем увидел, как тело девушки стремительно приближается к земле, единственным желание было спасти ее. Я не думал о последствиях. Не думал о своей семье. Думал только о ней. И зря. Девушка заметила все. Мое мгновенное перемещение более чем на сто метров, мои каменные руки, мою силу…

Она меня разочаровала. Откуда такая наблюдательность у смертной? Что она себе напридумывает? О чем будет болтать с подругой?

Моей семье грозит опасность и все из-за нее. Как же я ненавижу эту девочонку! В первую встречу она была угрозой только для меня. Из-за нее чуть не вернулся монстр. Но я справился. А теперь она опасна для всех Калленов.

Что за рок привел нас в одно место? Элис отправила меня к Ньютонам, чтобы купить походное снаряжение. Сестренка увидела, что следующие четыре дня будет солнечно. Нужен предлог для пропуска школы. В этот раз легенда гласила, что Каллены отправляются в поход.

Если Элис видела солнце, меня в магазине, то почему не заметила Беллу? Уголки губ дрогнули. Я наконец-то смог назвать ее по имени. Когда я злился, мне было легче думать о Белле, как о ком-то неопределенном, безликом. Но это очень сложно. Она одна такая. Яркая. В ней все уникально: запах, внимательность, глаза, одежда.… Еще одна улыбка. Странно, но, несмотря на ненависть к ней, я часто улыбался думая о Белле. И вот сейчас, приглушенно смеясь, я вспоминал ее наряд. Желтые кеды с зелеными шнурками, темно-синие джинсы, зеленая блузка, белый свитер с V-вырезом и узкий желтый ремень. Она бы понравилась Элис.

Элис! Я услышал свой рык. Это она отправила меня туда. Она все видела. Тогда зачем рисковать нашей тайной? О, я знаю ее ответ: «Эдвард, это должно было случиться». А может, в самом деле, должно было? Вдруг мне было суждено убить ее тогда, в новогоднюю ночь? И не было бы сейчас проблем. Так еще не поздно все исправить! Я получу то, что так сильно желаю. Монстр ликовал.

Еще секунда и я ехал в обратном направлении. Жаль, что девочка еще не дома. Но я подожду. Это ожидание будет приятным. А потом я получу желанное. Во рту снова появилась ядовитая слюна. По телу прошла дрожь предвкушения. Еще несколько часов и тонкая кожа на шее Беллы сдастся под натиском моих зубов. Какой же она должна быть на вкус, если только запах сводит с ума? Я буду пить ее медленно, смакуя каждую каплю драгоценной жидкости. Прижму тело в разноцветной одежде к своему. Ее тепло будет обжигать меня. Ах, сколько удовольствия.

Я остановился недалеко от дома Беллы. Так, чтобы не привлекать ее внимания. Я смотрел на мелкие капли начавшегося дождя и представлял как ее кровь, так же капля за каплей, попадает в мое горло.

Через полчаса я увидел ее – свою жертву. Она шла под дождем, подняв голову к небу и ловя ртом прохладные капли. А глаза. В них было столько жизни, столько счастья. Да как она могла радоваться этому дождю. Он же идет здесь каждый день! Ответ прост: Белла любит жизнь. А я собрался отобрать у нее этот дар.

Монстр! Как же я ненавижу его! Он способен забрать это чудесное существо из мира. Я услышал собственный стон. Надо бежать. Спасаться, спасать ее. Я завел автомобиль и рванул с места. Черт с ней, с опасностью. Если девушка и правда вздумает болтать, Элис увидит.

Элис! Надеюсь, маленький эльф, ты видишь, как я сворачиваю твою шейку. Это из-за тебя Белла чуть не погибла! Это из-за тебя я чуть снова не предал Карлайла! Я обязательно сверну тебе шею. Но это потом! А пока надо уезжать отсюда. Лучше на Аляску. К семейству Денали. Там я буду в безопасности от этой смертной девушки. Я усмехнулся. Вампир боится человека. Свою еду. Странные дела иногда творятся в мире. Размышления прервал телефонный звонок. Я посмотрел на номер. Ты-то мне и нужна! Я поднял трубку.

- Эдвард, передай привет Тане,- говорил радостный голос сестры. - За Беллу не беспокойся, я о ней позабочусь.

И тут же отключилась. Я просто дар речи потерял. Она что не видела свою смерть от моих рук? Ну, может со смертью я погорячился, однако оставлять без внимания это безобразие не собираюсь. И что значит «я о ней позабочусь»? Надо заехать домой и вытрясти из чертовки все, что ей уже известно. Только вот ядовитая слюна все еще была во рту, заставляя мучатся от жажды. Элис подождет.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4.

Целый месяц, а точнее 29 дней мы виделись с Эдвардом. Только один раз он пропустил наше свидание. А это мог быть один из лучших дней. Солнце, наконец, пробралось сквозь вечные тучи. Но парень был вынужден провести этот день с отцом, помогая ему. В остальное время мы много гуляли, болтали без конца. Я часто рисовала. Эдвард однажды попросил нарисовать его, но я отказалась. Мне не удалось бы передать совершенство его лица, бронзовый цвет волос. А глаза! Как бы я смогла их запечатлеть, если они постоянно меняют свой цвет. Золотистые, потом становятся темнее и так до карего, потом снова золотистые.

Я заметила, что от цвета глаз зависит и настроение Каллена. Эдвард с золотистыми глазами более общительный, в эти дни он позволял мне подолгу держать его холодные руки в своих. Я пробовала согреть их, но все без толку. Каменная кожа не пропускала моего тепла. Когда глаза темнели, парень старался держаться от меня на расстоянии. Изредка отвечал на мои вопросы, почти не задавая их сам. Но, к счастью, таких дней было немного.

Еще Эдвард критиковал мои рисунки. Он считал, что я приукрашиваю действительность. Видите ли, цвета слишком яркие, деревья слишком красивые, камень слишком живописный. Я сказала ему, что у него слабое зрение, раз он не замечает всей красоты. Парень от этого замечания рассмеялся и пока хохотал, смотрел на меня так, будто я сморозила совершеннейшую глупость. Я обиделась. Наверное, Эдвард считает меня наивным ребенком. Возможно, отчасти так и есть. Но только отчасти. Свой смех он объяснил тем, что его давно не обвиняли в слепоте. После парень уже не придирался к моим работам, а иногда даже помогал. Замечал такие мелкие детали, которые моему зрению были не доступны, и дорисовывал их.

Время в обществе Каллена пролетало незаметно. Моя зависимость от него становилась все острее. И влюблялась я все сильнее. Но разве можно по-настоящему полюбить человека, не зная его до конца? Однако правду я узнаю. Обязательно узнаю.

Сегодня я и Эдвард рисовали у океана. Забрались на скалу и пытались изобразить его. Только все это больше напоминало дурачество. Мой спутник все временя пытался дорисовать рыбок. Я их, конечно, не видела. Да и он, видимо, тоже. Каждая рыбка все время оказывалась на разном месте. Объяснялось это просто - они же плавают.

После очередного перемещения обитателей океана я не выдержала и решила нарисовать несколько рыбок на лице Каллена. Резко обернулась и провела кисточкой по бледной щеке. Парень удивленно посмотрел на меня, рассмеялся, а потом взял мои запястья в одну руку, добравшись другой до палитры. Я внимательно следила, как изящные пальцы погрузились в краску. И вот он дотронулся до моего носа. Сердце пропустило несколько ударов, потом возобновило свою работу, но уже с бешеной скоростью. Дыхание участилось, а по телу прошел озноб. Эдвард сразу перестал смяться. Он замер, взгляд был прикован к моему носу, где все еще покоился его палец.

Потом произошло чудо. Запястья оказались на свободе. И уже обе руки держали мое лицо. Что это были за прикосновения! Нежные, еле ощутимые, но проникали глубоко под кожу, добирались до самого сердца. Эдвард больше не дышал. Его пальцы легонько порхали по моему лицу. Я была зачарованна. Глаза закрылись, голова закружилась от нехватки кислорода. Как простые прикосновения могут лишить способности дышать? И неужели это правда? Я тоже ему не безразлична? Неужели, у него тоже есть необходимость дотронуться до меня? Проверить что я настоящая? Как же хочется на это надеяться.

Порыв ветра растрепал наши волосы. Несколько моих прядей добрались до Каллена и испортили весь момент. Руки резко исчезли. Парень нахмурился и буквально отскочил от меня. Глаза почернели и наполнились лютой ненавистью. Что не так? Волна разочарования захлестнула все тело. Я практически упала на колени. Злобный взгляд лишал последних сил. Все было придумано. Может Эдвард и заинтересовался мной, но не как возможной девушкой. А это… Просто момент удачный.

- Белла, - его голос был хриплым, вымученным.

Я обернулась на звук. Каллен все еще был далеко. В потемневших глазах было столько тоски, столько горя. Мне хотелось его утешить, но я сама нуждалась в утешении!

- Белла, прости. Это неправильно. Я, - он запнулся, - я тебе не пара.

- Почему? – робко спросила я.

Эдвард подошел ко мне, схватил за локти и поднял. Теперь наши глаза были на одном уровне. Вот только они теперь были насмешливые, холодные и совсем чужие.

- Сама догадаешься? – голос был холоднее полярной ночи.

Я догадалась. А ведь так легко забыть про то, что ты чучело, когда вы только вдвоем! Я попыталась вырваться из его рук, но не тут-то было. Мой злой взгляд на Эдварда – и он отпустил меня. Просто стоять и ждать пока парень продолжит было страшно. Поэтому я нагнулась и стала собираться. Какая же я дура! Придумала себе все!

Всю злость я решила выместить на красках. Просто скинула их в рюкзак, даже не потрудившись закрыть. Грязные кисти полетели туда же. А вот и палитра. Из-за нее-то все и началось. Я схватила ее, и, на удивленнее быстро для моих ватных ног, направилась к краю скалы. Замахнулась и швырнула этот кусок пластмассы в воду. Она тут же исчезла под толщей воды. Ну вот, теперь и природу засоряю. Веду себя по-детски! Но…. Как по-другому? Как выдержать разочарование и боль? Я смотрела на волны, лениво бьющие по скале, а холодный голос в голове все повторял и повторял: «Сама догадаешься?». Может в этом разгадка? Может я сделала неправильный вывод.

Одна безумная идея пробежала в моих мыслях. Еще один шаг к краю. Какая тут высота? Метров семь. Это много. А вдруг тогда, у дома Джессики, мне все показалось? Страх заставил отказаться от безумной идеи. Я обернулась на Эдварда в надежде найти поддержку. Расстегнутая черная рубашка, колыхавшаяся на ветру, придавала фигуре зловещий вид. Ледяные скульптуры и то теплее выглядят. Что же делать? Ответ я попыталась найти в глазах Каллена. Неуверенность? Сожаление? Или мне кажется?

Пару глубоких вдохов чтобы успокоиться. Я ему верю. Я знаю, что он особенный. Это моя последняя возможность узнать правду. И, что греха таить, последняя возможность быть с ним рядом.

Я стала медленно отступать к краю спиной. Смотреть в воду у меня смелости не хватит. Сердце билось быстрее, чем крылья у колибри. Нога упала в пустоту. Громкий стон слетел с моих губ. О чем я только думала! Жизнь не пронеслась перед глазами. И сердце в пятки не упало. Просто не успело.

Что-то сбило меня по пути к воде. Видеть, что это было, совершенно не хотелось. Глаза были крепко зажмурены, и я все ждала. Только погружения в воду не последовало до сих пор. Однако дышать я все еще не осмеливалась. Но жжение в легких заставило вернуться к реальности. Собрав последнее мужество, я распахнула глаза. На меня смотрел черные неистовые зрачки Эдварда. Боже, он это сделал! Спас меня! И пока мой внутренний голос не стал отчитывать меня за сумасшедший прыжок, я задала главный вопрос:

- Кто ты?

- Какого черта ты творишь? – одновременно со мной прорычал парень.

Еще десять секунд мы буравили друг друга взглядами. Нет, Каллен, тебе придется рассказать. Ты пойман с поличным. И я, надеюсь, что теперь правильно поняла тебя. Лицо парня очень быстро преображалось. Свирепая мина исчезла, ее с поразительной быстротой сменяли удивление, понимание, гордость, решительность и, наконец, безразличие. Последнее сильно взволновало меня. Тем временем Эдвард поставил меня на землю и пошел быстрым шагом к машине. Теперь я заметила, что мы были снова на скале. Невероятно. Произошедшее пугало и сбивало с толку. А как иначе, если ты точно знаешь, что подобное невозможно, но это происходит.

Я, все еще прибывая в шоковом состоянии, проследила за Калленом. Он уже собрал оставшиеся вещи и бросил в машину. Видимо, отвечать он не собирался.

- Кто ты? – повторила я свой вопрос.

- Ты о чем? – насмешливо произнес парень.

- Эдвард, я все видела. Обычный человек не смог бы поймать меня на пути в воду и подняться снова наверх. И тогда, у дома Джессики, ты же стоял у своей машины. Прошу, скажи, кто ты на самом деле! – к концу речи мой голос перешел на крик. Теплая струйка сползала из левого глаза на подбородок. Только не слезы. Я подняла лицо к серому небу и попыталась вернуть ненавистную влагу обратно.

- Тебя это не касается. И даже думать об этом не смей больше. А то окажешься в палате с мягкими стенами, – голос был тихим и спокойным, но бил не хуже хлыста.

- Садись в машину, я отвезу тебя домой,- продолжал он в том же духе.

Гордость требовала воспротивиться, но отсутствие сил, приближающийся вечер и двенадцать километров до дома сделали правильный выбор. Только дорога превратилась в пытку. Эдвард даже не пытался заговорить со мной или даже посмотреть в мою сторону. Сама я прибывала в полной растерянности. На попытки сдержать слезы уходили последние силы. Думать о произошедшем я тоже не могла. Вскоре volvo остановился у знакомого с детства дома. Не желая рисковать своей выдержкой, я вылетела из машины, и несколько раз спотыкнувшись, наконец, оказалась за спасительной дверью. Звук шин, резко рванувших с места, был для меня как гонг. Все. Он исчез. Навсегда. Я была в этом уверенна.

- Чарли, дорогой,- раздался жизнерадостный голос Рене с кухни, - а ты быстро добрался.

- Это я, мам, - мой голос больше походил на писк.

- Белла? – мама выглянула в холл,- ты рано. – На ее лице появилось беспокойство. Видимо заметила, как я выгляжу. – Все хорошо?

- Да, все хорошо, - уверила я Рене и в надежде избежать дальнейших расспросов, поплелась наверх.

Лишь оказавшись под защитой своей комнаты, я позволила себе разрыдаться. Ноги больше не могли удержать меня, и я упала ничком на кровать. Дура! Какая же я дура! Выставила себя на посмешище. Но не это было страшным. Меня добивала мысль, что Эдвард не захотел быть со мной откровенным. Я не нужна была в его жизни. Иначе он открыл бы свою тайну. И что за тайна? Нет, я не способна сейчас об этом думать. И ударив кулаком в мокрую от слез подушку разрыдалась еще сильнее.

Подъезжая к дому, я был удивлен. В месте, где я надеялся найти совет и успокоение, был настоящий скандал. Элис и Розали пытались перекричать друг друга. Свои робкие фразы вставляли Джаспер и Эсми. Последняя явно пыталась утихомирить девиц.

- Она и не должна была узнать о нас. Ты, в самом деле, не понимаешь, чем это грозит,- кричала Розали.

- Это грозит нам новой подругой, – отвечала Элис не менее громко.

- Подругой? Да кто она такая? И разве можно думать только о своем удовольствии? Как ей жить в мире вампиров? Присоединится к нам?- не унималась блондинка.

- Этого не будет, - вставил я, заходя в гостиную.

Элис тут же послала мне многоворящий взгляд и накинулась на меня:

- Как ты мог? Как ты мог так ее обидеть? И я, - голос эльфа задрожал, - снова не могу разобрать ее будущего.

Да, я ее обидел. Еще как обидел. Моя храбрая девочка, как старательно она сдерживала слезы. Я тысячу раз проклял себя за жестокие слова.

Элис села на диван рядом с моим братом. Её голова устало опустилась на плечо Джаса. Знала бы она, каково было мне отпустить любимое существо. Да, любимое. Я с этим уже смирился. Вампир полюбил человека. И не просто человека, а человека с самой желанной кровью. Но именно поэтому я не рассказал Белле правду. Мне стоит оградить ее от этого мира. А вот девушка, напротив, рвалась попасть в мой мир. Как она меня испугала своей выходкой с прыжком. И зачем она это сделала? Чтобы узнать, кто я. И самое странное, что меня переполняло чувство гордости за мою девочку. Она такая смелая. Может зря я не рискнул? Может она приняла бы меня и вампиром?

- Обидеть! - фыркнула Роуз, - она может всех нас выдать.

Тут я был не согласен с сестренкой. У Беллы уже была возможность выдать меня. Но она этого не сделала. Место, где раньше билось сердце, сковала тупая боль. Что же я наделял!

Я мог бы и дальше наслаждаться ее обществом, если бы не поддался искушению дотронуться до лица девушки. Это было невероятно. Теплая нежная кожа под моими пальцами. Я и сейчас испытывал благоговение от этих воспоминаний. Только ветер напомнил мне о том, что я опасен для своей любимой. Жажда крови не ослабевала. Но уровень самоконтроля определенно повысился. Однако это не гарантировало жизнь Белле. Я не мог рисковать и ставить на кон ее существование. Поэтому пришлось изображать мерзавца.

Эсми подошла ко мне и, положив руку на плечо, спросила:

- Эдвард, ты уверен, что правильно поступил? Ты уже справляешься с жаждой. И Элис видела, как ты рассказываешь ей о нас. Она бы приняла, - на лбу матери появилась небольшая складочка, - и ты мог быть с ней счастлив.

Да, был момент, когда я хотел выложить все Белле. Но это не выход.

- А что потом? Что я ей могу предложить? Разве я могу забрать ее жизнь себе? Или мне подарить ей бессмертие? Уничтожить душу? За что ей это? – мой взгляд умолял Эсми ответить на эти вопросы.

Она лишь печально кивнула головой. Ей тоже не нравилась наша сущность. Но у нее был Карлайл. А мне? Как мне теперь жить без Беллы? Где найти силы не приближаться к ней?.

- Эдвард, любовь способна справится со всем, найти ответы на все, - тихо сказала мама.

А вдруг это правда? Может, стоит попытаться? Элис замерла в объятиях Джаспера. Новое видение? Маленький эльф вскочил с дивана, и в два прыжка оказалась рядом.

- Дай себе шанс, - просила она, - и мне. Я ее тоже люблю.

Любит? Мою Беллу? Но не сильнее меня. Я идиот. Надо все рассказать девушке, а там будь, что будет. Уже у машины я услышал протест Розали:

- Не смей! Ты эгоист, подумай о нас!

Ее перебил Джаспер:

- Роуз, пусть идет. Так будет лучше.

И семья меня поддерживает. Роуз не в счет. Вообще-то Карлайл создал ее для меня. Но никаких чувств, кроме родственных, между нами не было. А теперь я был готов спорить, что Розали ревнует. И она может остаться одна.

Машину я решил не брать, пешком быстрее доберусь до своей девочки. Сейчас я решился рассказать ей всю правду. Несколько минут бега и заветный дом передо мной. Света в доме не было. Да и не время для него. Уже около двух ночи. Забраться в комнату Беллы? Разбудить ее? И рассказать…. Сомнения снова мучили и без того истерзанную голову. Уйти? Тогда я потеряю тебя, родная, навсегда. Подняться? А не выгонишь ли ты меня? Трус! Я готов признаться ей во всем, но у нее дома. Там, где она не сможет убежать или закричать. И ночью, на случай, если она не поверит, можно будет убедить девушку, что это лишь сон. Горькая усмешка тронула мои губы. Пора решаться. Я забрался на карниз и посмотрел сквозь закрытое окно в комнату. Белла лежала на кровати в той же одежде, что и была. Свитер под горло с пестрыми ромбиками и ее любимые синие штаны. Она даже обувь не сняла. Тут моему взору предстало ее лицо. Красные опухшие глаза смотрели сквозь меня. Спутанные волосы закрывали щеки. Сейчас я проклинал свое острое зрение. Лучше бы мне не видеть следы моей жестокости на ее прекрасном лице. Это я ее обидел, из-за меня она плачет. Необходимость утешить мою девочку заставила меня постучать по стеклу. Белла подняла уставший взгляд на окно. Она явно не доверяла своему зрению и с опаской смотрела на меня. Ну вот, я еще и заставил ее сомневаться в своем психическом здоровье. Слова, брошенные днем, больно укололи в сердце. Как же я был жесток.

Белла встала и осторожно приблизилась к окошку. Я помахал ей рукой. Глупо, но мне захотелось. Глаза девушки округлились, но она все-таки открыла окно. Недолго думая, я проник внутрь. Моя девочка отошла обратно к кровати, и с опасной смотрела на меня. Черт! Я уже ее напугал. Забрался к ней в комнату посреди ночи. О чем она должна была подумать!

- Белла, не бойся, - начал я осторожно.

Она настороженно изучала меня еще двенадцать секунд, потом подошла к окну и выглянула на улицу. Я так и не понял, зачем она это сделала? Проверить, не заметил ли кто, как я пробрался к ней или убедится, что окно все еще на прежнем месте и достаточно далеко до земли. Белла замерла в нерешительности, о чем-то рассуждая. Потом закрыла створки. Уголки ее губ чуть дрогнули. Она улыбается?

- Белла, я хочу поговорить, но если ты против, - слова давались мне тяжело,- я уйду.

- Зачем ты пришел, Эдвард? – ее голос охрип от рыданий, а мое имя в ее устах дрожало.

- Я расскажу тебе все. – Ну вот, пути назад нет, мне от этого даже легче стало, - но только если ты этого действительно хочешь.

Белла хотела что-то сказать, но я перебил ее. Сначала пусть выслушает, а потом говорит.

- Пойми, после ты скорее не захочешь меня видеть, но, - я посмотрел в шоколадные глаза, желая проверить, что девушка все еще слушает меня,- подумай еще раз. Хочешь ли ты знать? Готова ли!

Белла разулась, забралась на кровать, обхватила ноги руками и пытливо посмотрела на меня. Она в нетерпении вскинула руками и взволнованно прошептала:

- Боже, Эдвард, я хочу знать. Я должна знать! Ты ведь поэтому не хочешь быть рядом?

В ее огромных, все еще красных от слез глазах было столько надежды. Только она не права.

- Белла, я хочу быть с тобой. Только, - несколько вдохов, чтобы отсрочить момент, - я вампир.

Тело девушки замерло, потом откинулось на спинку кровати. Она долго смотрела на свои пальцы, не шевелясь, не смотря на меня, ничего не говоря. Часы, стоявшие на ее столе, отсчитывали секунды. Каждая мышца напряглась. Сейчас она очнется и прогонит меня. Зря я рассказал! Теперь придется переезжать всей семье. Что же я наделал?

Белла, наконец, перевела взгляд на меня.

- Прости, Эдвард, - она покачала головой, а мое сердце сжалось. Это конец!- я не знаю, что это значит. Но мне все равно!

Все равно? Ей угрожает опасность! Ей не может быть все равно. Не должно быть. Я разозлился. Она должна понимать всю опасность. Ах да. Она не знает, кто такие вампиры. Это странно. Я недоверчиво посмотрел на девушку.

- Не знаешь?

- Нет, ведь в легендах не все верно. Да? – она говорила очень тихо, но уверенно. Голос был совершенно спокойный. – Ты же не спишь весь день в гробу.

Это было утверждение, а не вопрос. Я улыбнулся. Умница моя. Пока она воспринимала все хорошо, но она не знала самого главного. А рассказать надо.

- Белла, я все тебе объясню, если ты рискнешь и пойдешь со мной.

- Сейчас?- уточнила она. Я кивнул.

Девушка встала с кровати, быстро натянула балетки и замерла.

- Родители, - прошептала она, - мы их разбудим.

- Не переживай, есть другой способ выйти отсюда, - сказал я.

Она посмотрела на окно и неуверенно кивнула.

Я подошел к ней и взял на руки. Белла была напряжена.

- Боишься? – спросил я.

- Боюсь, - ответила честно девушка, - Но пошли.

Я больше не стал тянуть.

- Закрой глаза, - попросил я Беллу и выпрыгнул из мгновением раньше открытого окна.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5.

Восхищаюсь храбростью моей девочки. Она спокойно перенесла путешествие до поляны. Конечно, ее несколько пошатывает теперь, и глаза возбужденно блестят, но она не испугалась. Единственное, что вызвало беспокойство у девушки, был ее вес. Она боялась, что мне будет тяжело ее нести. Вот только будет ли она и дальше так спокойно реагировать? Нет. Когда я скажу, что хотел ее убить, Белла сбежит. Или нет? Я тремя пальцами потер переносицу. Она должна знать всю правду.

Белла присела на поваленное дерево. Она нервничала. Это было видно по сцепленным в замок рукам, по смущенному взгляду и прикушенной губе.

- Эдвард, - сказала девушка, рассматривая свою обувь, - ты не спишь в гробу, смею предположить, что чесноком и святой водой тебя не напугаешь, - ее голос дрогнул, руки разомкнулись, поднялись к голове и потерли лоб, - я правда не знаю, кто такие…- она так и не закончила мысль. Видимо ей все-таки тяжело было осознать, что я вампир. Однако я должен закончить.

- Вампиры, Белла. Вампиры. Хищники. Совершенные орудия убийства. - На этих словах она наконец-то подняла на меня взгляд. В шоколадных глазах не было страха, только крайняя заинтересованность. Но это пока.

- Да, в книгах и фильмах далеко не все – правда, но кое-что абсолютно точно, - говорил я голосом, от которого самому становилось жутко, - Белла, чем, по-твоему, я питаюсь?

От моего пристального взгляда девушке было не уютно.

- Кровью? – робко спросила она. Ну что за человек? Почему она не бежит отсюда, обезумев от ужаса?

- Да, - выдохнул я. Мне захотелось хоть немного успокоить храбрую девочку, - только моя семья отличается от других. Мы питаемся кровью животных.

- Животных? – спросила Белла. В голосе звучал страх, или мне показалось? – А это не опасно?

Тут я не выдержал и рассмеялся. Еще как опасно, но только для наших жертв. Что бы избежать лишних объяснений, я решил показать девушке свои способности. Несколько кругов вокруг поляны меньше, чем за секунду. Еще мгновение, и треск дерева нарушил ночную тишину. Прошло всего пять секунд, и я, все еще смеясь, стоял перед Беллой, держа одной рукой довольно крупное дерево.

Девушка смотрела на меня, открыв рот. Я решил продолжить шоу и метнул несчастное дерево, как копье, в гущу леса. Лес тут же отозвался глухим треском в нескольких сотнях метрах от поляны. Белла вздрогнула от этого шума.

- Я самая совершенная машина убийства, а ты переживаешь, не опасны ли для меня животные, - мой голос был напряжен, а запах девушки чувствовался особенно остро.

После минуты напряженного молчания она удивительно спокойно произнесла:

- Что еще мне надо знать о тебе?

Надо было рассказать самое важное, самое значимое и самое страшное. Только как это сделать? Я хотел присесть рядом с ней, но потом решил отойти подальше. У Беллы должна быть некая свобода от меня.

- Я хотел убить тебя, – слова прозвучали так, будто сказал их не я, а кто-то другой. Сам же я напряженно ждал ее реакцию. Она, как всегда, удивила меня.

- У меня были такие мысли, - усмехнулась она.

- Белла, я действительно хотел убить тебя. Хуже того, я и сейчас этого хочу, - страшное признание, даже для меня. Но она должна понять всю серьезность ситуации. Я не буду рисковать ее жизнью.

Девушка перестала улыбаться.

- Так почему я все еще жива? – теперь она серьезна, в этом я не сомневался.

- Видишь ли, нам не просто было усмирить свою сущность, но это получилось. А ты со своим запахом, - я подошел к ней и вдохнул ее аромат, - ты сводишь меня с ума. Я никогда в жизни не хотел так чьей-либо кровь.

Плечи девушки немного опустились, теперь она испугалась. Во мне боролись желание подойти, успокоить ее, и желание закончить, рассказать весь ужас ситуации. Второе победило.

- Я ведь даже решил тебя убить. Я караулил тебя у дома, - было стыдно в этом признаться, но я продолжил, - я бы убил тебя. Все было решено.

- Так почему не убил? - в глазах Беллы соседствовали страх и решительность.

- Ты тогда улыбнулась, по-настоящему. Не мне, дождю. Я на миг засомневался, это спасло тебе жизнь, - мой голос стал совсем безжизненным. Я устал, хотя вампиры не должны уставать, - но я не могу быть уверенным в том, что остановлюсь в другой раз.

- Остановишься, я знаю. Ты справишься, - сказала Белла, потом поправила себя, - мы справимся.

Кто она, раз доверилась мне? Теперь она знает все и не бежит, не боится. Или боится?

Я спросил ее об этом.

- Я боюсь, Эдвард, но не так, как раньше. Теперь я знаю, чего боятся и как с этим бороться?

- Бороться? - переспросил я. Со мной? Она?

- Да, я буду чаще улыбаться. - И в подтверждение слов ее губы изогнулись в обворожительной улыбке. Я больше не мог сопротивляться. Я верил ей. Мы справимся.

Я сел рядом с Беллой и обнял за плечи. Сухая боль в горле теперь не была столь мучительной. Разве жажда имеет значение, когда Белла наконец-то моя?

Мы так и сидели, обнявшись. Время замерло вокруг. Мне был важен только стук любимого сердца и ее тихое дыхание. Белла расспрашивала про семью. Теперь я мог спокойно рассказывать про них. Девушка смутилась только один раз, когда узнала про талант Карлайла. Ей видимо было неприятно, что кто-то читал ее мысли. Но она убедила меня, что дело не в этом. Просто ей надо было привыкнуть к моему миру. Почему-то замечание про мир сильно расстроило меня. Мы из разных миров. И это не правильно, что она попала в мой мир, населенный монстрами. Очередной вопрос девушки отвлек от неприятных мыслей.

- Сколько тебе лет?

Неожиданный вопрос.

- Семнадцать, - ответил я по привычке, - но мне уже девяносто лет как семнадцать.

Брови Беллы поползли вверх, она шумно выдохнула.

- Так ты…- я не дал ей закончить.

- Да, я бессмертен.

Короткий кивок головы – вот и вся реакция. Или нет? Судя по ее молчанию, она обдумывала полученную информацию. Прошло уже минут пятнадцать, но Белла так ничего и не сказала. Я начал волноваться. Вдруг она все-таки испугалась? И теперь боится пошевелиться. Паника зародилась внутри меня и грозила вырваться наружу. Я все-таки решился и посмотрел на Беллу. Она… спала! От облегчения я почувствовал что-то похожее на головокружение.

Так странно было наблюдать за ее сном. Дыхание стало совсем ровным, тело расслабилось, лицо выражало умиротворение. Голова разместилась на моем плече. Не холодно ли ей? Я уже хотел отстранить ее от себя, но потом передумал. Слишком волнующие ощущения для меня. И я не хотел их прерывать. Очень осторожно, чтобы не разбудить свою девочку, я переместил ее себе на колени. Это казалось таким правильным, таким естественным. Несмотря на яд, заполнивший мой рот, монстр был усмирен. Может и правда все получится?

Говорят, мир огромен. Говорят, мир жесток. Лгут. Мой мир мал и хрупок. Мой мир яркий и добрый. Мой мир – Белла. Вот только она человек, а я нет.

«Не сейчас», - остановил я себя мысленно. Пока я могу просто наслаждаться моментом.

Я скрестила пальцы. Хоть бы все получилось. Сегодня, после вручения свидетельств об окончании школы, Каллены обедают у нас. Карлайл должен отпросить меня в путешествие по Европе. Легенда гласила, что с нами едет Эсми. Но, на самом деле, только я и Эдвард. Это была его идея. Он захотел подарить мне на окончание школы это путешествие. Я сначала была против, но, под пытками в виде обворожительных улыбок, сдалась. Вообще-то, у меня была еще одна цель. Несмотря на месяц счастья, мне кое-чего не хватало. Близости. Не то что бы я совсем была ее лишена. Нет, но дальше легких объятий дело не заходило. Я пыталась убедить Эдварда, что это не опасно, но он был не приклонен. А вот если в Европе мы все время будем только вдвоем, ситуация может измениться.

- Не волнуйся, они тебя отпустят. Я это видела, - прозвенел рядом голос моей подруги.

Элис. Она совершенно удивительная. Мы сдружились сразу после знакомства. Эдвард представил меня своей семье через неделю после признания. Эсми была так добра ко мне. Она стала мне родным существом. Джаспер относился ко мне тоже тепло. В обществе Карлайла мне было несколько не уютно, но только потому, что я не привыкла к тому, что мои мысли читают. А Розали…. Мурашки снова побежали по коже. Так всегда, когда я про нее вспоминаю. Она не просто не любила меня, скорее это напоминало ненависть.

- Белла, ты меня слышишь? – спросила Элис.

- Да, но все равно волнуюсь.

- Через минуту тебе не о чем будет волноваться. Давай лучше подумаем, что тебе взять с собой, - Элис улыбалась. Она взяла под опеку мой гардероб. Правда разгуляться я ей не давала. Но, за сиреневый с желтым принтом топ, который был сейчас на мне, была благодарна.

- То, что не мнется и не сильно пачкается, - ответила я, закатив глаза. Хотя, для осуществления моего плана, мне не помешало бы сногсшибательное платье. Надо попросить подругу помочь выбрать такое.

Элис довольно улыбалась. Ну конечно, она уже увидела, как я ее беру по магазинам. Или она меня.

Дверь в мою комнату открылась. В нее вошла Рене. Судя по выражению ее лица я и правда еду в Европу.

- Дорогая, ты замечательно проведешь лето перед колледжем, - говорила мама, - Ах, столько надо сделать перед отъездом.

Рене продолжала говорить, но я уже не слушала. Колледж. Мы с Эдвардом будем учиться вместе на Аляске. Там не так много солнца и обучение дешевле. Он хотел заплатить за меня, но я не позволила. Он и так столько дает мне. Я не смогу все вернуть.

Фух! Ну и жара! Сегодня мы прибыли в Грецию. Глубокой ночью наш самолет приземлился в Афинах, а теперь Эдвард ставит палатку на одном из островов, входящих в состав Ионических. Я обвила взглядом открывающуюся панораму. Высокие белые скалы стояли возле лазурного моря. Большое количество растительности обеспечивало тень. А звуки! Неторопливое плескание воды, звонкое щебетание птиц, мягкое мурлыканье ветра. Здесь просто восхитительно.

Я посмотрела на Эдварда. Он закончил с палаткой и теперь направлялся ко мне. Луч солнца пробежался по его обнаженной груди. Он вспыхнул миллиардами бликов. Не только окружающая красота, но и прелесть бриллиантов блекли рядом с ним. У меня перехватило дыхание, а когда он еще и улыбнулся - закружилась голова. Я не могла по-другому реагировать на своего любимого. Наконец я в его объятиях. Эдвард выдохнул в мои губы. Он всегда так делал, когда хотел напомнить мне про дыхание. Я стала судорожно глотать воздух. Сознание совсем помутилось. Не думая о последствиях, я потянулась к манящим губам. Эдвард тут же отстранился. Его глаза горели. Я видела, что он тоже этого хочет, но снова остановился.

«Это невозможно, Белла! Слишком опасно»,- так он говорил каждый раз. Глупости!

Я хотела снова начать убеждать парня в своей правоте, но остановилась. Ему надо на охоту. Две недели, что мы путешествуем по Европе, он не пил крови. Я боялась не за себя, скорее за него. Он и так слишком сильно мучается. Зачем добавлять испытаний? И сюда мы прибыли как раз для этой цели.

- Эдвард, тебе пора на охоту, - как можно увереннее сказала я.

- Не хочу уходить, - промурлыкал он. Было бы здорово, если бы он остался, но надо так надо.

- Иди, быстрее вернешься, - я попыталась улыбнуться. Эдвард провел рукой по моим волосам. Я задрожала. Захотелось сильнее прижаться к дорогому телу, но легкий ветерок вместо прикосновений говорил о том, что парень ушел. Я с тоской посмотрела на палатку. Так не хочется проводить в ней весь день одной. Поэтому направившись к ней, я достала покрывало и расстелила его на песке. Немного солнца мне не повредит. Захватив альбом для рисования, я поудобнее расположилась на покрывале. Этот альбом был заполнен моими набросками. Фотоаппарат мы брать с собой не стали. На мой взгляд, наброски карандашами куда романтичнее. Но вот сейчас они не смогли завладеть моим вниманием.

Как же я не люблю, когда Эдвард далеко. Даже дома мы расставались только на время занятий. Все остальное время, включая ночи, мы проводили вместе. Я не просто привыкла к его обществу. Я приросла к нему.

И любое, даже незначительное, расставание было мучительным. Но я не должна быть эгоисткой. Охота моему любимому необходима так же, как мне ужин. Вот только я не понимала до конца, как он охотится. Мне однажды удалось набраться смелости и спросить об этом, но он как всегда умело перевел тему.

Вообще было странно, что Эдвард не хотел рассказывать про свою сущность. Я знала уже достаточно и не видела причины скрывать что-то от меня. Но парень был не приклонен. Ох уж эти тайны! Не то чтобы мне было необходимо знать все. Нет. Я просто боялась, что Эдвард не доверяет мне. Боится чего-то. Глупости! Я, кажется, единственный человек, который знает, что вампиры существуют. И он сам доверил мне эту тайну. Тогда в чем дело? Наверное, отсутствие Эдварда сказывается. Я улеглась на покрывало. Надо выкинуть все плохие мысли из головы. Еще несколько часов и он вернется и развеет все мои страхи. Глаза сомкнулись, и я погрузилась в сон.

Яркий свет пытался пробраться сквозь мои веки. Я повернула голову в сторону. Секундное облегчение, но потом свет снова стал бить в глаза. Ну, это наглость. Я хотела поругаться на солнце. Глаза распахнулись и миллионы бриллиантовых бликов ослепили меня. Губы начали расплываться в улыбке. Тут я привыкла к свету, и увидела его. Это был не Эдвард. Но определенно вампир. А глаза! Кроваво-красные. К сожалению, я знала, ЧТО это значит. Ужас сковал мое тело. Отчаянный крик застрял в горле. Как же так?


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6.

Черная дыра, образовавшаяся во мне, затягивала в себя сердце и легкие. Дышать было не возможно. Вот она какая – паника! Накрыла меня с головой и грозила утопить совсем. Как же так? Почему именно я встретила еще одного вампира? Здесь? Где солнце почти круглый год? Все-таки страшно знать, что ты сейчас умрешь. Несколько успокаивала только одна мысль. Эдварда здесь нет. Он не пострадает. Сердце сжалось еще сильнее. Эдвард. Я больше его не увижу. Предательские слезы появились на глазах. Ну уж нет! Паника и слезы мне не помощники. Надо успокоиться и попробовать что-нибудь сделать.

Сделать! Ха! Я окинула взглядом вампира. Он был огромен. Этакая гора из мышц. А от сияния он казался еще больше.

Я судорожно сглотнула, когда эта гора сделала еще шаг ко мне. Вампир с опаской осмотрелся вокруг, а потом перевел удивленный взгляд на меня.

- Как ты здесь оказалась? – к моему удивлению голос был вполне миролюбивый. Может он не голодный? А вдруг мне удастся потянуть время? Вдруг Эдвард успеет? Надежда робким лучиком прокралась в сердце.

- У нас тут с парнем пикник, - ответила я и испугалась своего голоса. Сиплый и неуверенный. От обиды я закусила губу. Страх спрятать не удалось.

Вампир мне не поверил. Это было видно по его лицу.

- Ты врешь, - он покачал головой, - здесь пахнет только одним человеком.

«Ну да», - хотела ответить я, но громила меня опередил.

- Ты знаешь, кто я? – в его голосе чувствовалось удивление и непонимание.

- Вампир, - теперь мой голос звучал спокойнее. Диалог, кажется, получается.

Громила еще на два шага приблизился ко мне и присел на корточки. Вот теперь он походил не на гору, а на медведя. Красные глаза внимательно изучали мое лицо. Сердце замерло. Видимо оно тоже боялось привлечь внимание.

- А твой парень? – спросил медведь. Опять меня поразило несоответствие голоса и внешнего вида. Во всяком случае, от его голоса не пробегал жуткий холодок по спине. А вот от огромного тела покрытого мускулами дрожали даже зубы.

- Тоже, - выдохнула я.

- Тогда это многое объясняет. Вообще-то я учуял вампира и решил посмотреть на любителя понежиться на солнце.

Я усмехнулась. Сам-то ты кто! Нормальные вампиры прячутся от солнца. Или нет?

- А нашел тут тебя, - продолжил после короткой паузы медведь. Затем уголки его губ чуть искривились в улыбки. Я была поражена - зловещий образ растворился, исчез совсем. Очаровательные ямочки на скулах сделали его лицо почти детским. Какая поразительная перемена. И лишь глаза цвета вина теперь напоминали о его сущности.

- А ты аппетитно пахнешь, - сказал гость, подмигнув мне.

- Да, мне об этом говорили, - ответила я. Неужели я для всех вампиров хорошо пахну? Не уверена, что мне это нравится. На несколько минут повисла тишина. Я не знала, что еще сказать. И под пристальным взглядом вампира не получалось придумать темы для разговора.

- Неужели ты совсем не боишься? - спросил, хмурясь, медведь.

Я с силой прикусила губу. Что сказать? Признаваться в своем страхе совсем не хотелось. А утверждать, что не боюсь его совсем, не решусь. Это будет не только откровенная ложь. Что если он решит заставить его боятся?

- Удивительно, - прошептал вампир. Я расслышала в его голосе восхищение или мне показалось?

- И все же, где твой парень? – спросил он.

- На охоте, - это был простой вопрос. Я смогла ответить без дрожи в голосе.

- Ты так спокойно об этом говоришь, - удивился гость, - он же охотится на тебе подобных.

- Вообще-то нет, - мне стало обидно за Эдварда. Как этот вампир мог так плохо подумать о моем возлюбленном,- он охотится на животных.

Медведь исчез, а через мгновение он уже стоял метрах в десяти от меня и громко смеялся. На маленьком острове смех отразился от скалы и эхом вернулся обратно. Оба звука соединились и теперь напоминали раскат грома. Мне захотелось сжаться до размеров спичечного коробка, а еще лучше – исчезнуть отсюда. Тогда громила точно не заметит меня. Спустя пять минут гость сквозь смех спросил:

- А по-твоему он на гамбургеры охотится? Или ты все-таки слишком мало знаешь про вампиров?

- Он охотится на животных, - я попыталась сказать это тоном учителя, объясняющего нерадивому ученику элементарный закон.

Вся веселость сошла с лица вампира. Потрясение на его лице было поистине комично. А я была довольна собой. Одно очко в мою пользу. Не все же ему меня пугать до потери дара речи.

- На животных? - переспросил он. – Разве может вампир питаться кровью животных?

Я улыбнулась. Этот красноглазый был достаточно заинтересован, чтобы сохранить мне жизнь до прихода Эдварда. Утвердительно кивнув головой, я подумала, что перед рассказом о правильном питании не мешало бы вспомнить об элементарной вежливости. Осторожно встав и мысленно поблагодарив ноги за то, что не подвели меня, я протянула руку здоровяку и представилась:

- Я Белла. А моего парня зовут Эдвард.

Огромная ладонь накрыла мою и на мгновения я снова испугалась. Но ничего страшного не произошло. Только обжигающе холодное прикосновение.

- А я Эммет, - улыбнулся он. И снова эти детские ямочки на щеках.

- Эммет, - повторила я. Теперь, обретя имя, громила не казался таким страшным. – Видишь ли, вампиры могут питаться кровью животных. Это своего рода даже полезно, - я чуть качнула головой, пытаясь указать на его глаза.- Например, глаза становятся янтарными. Не обижайся, но смотрятся они лучше малиновых.

Эммет усмехнулся, а потом сказал:

- Но тебе, кажется, такой цвет нравится.

Я опустила взгляд на свой сарафан. Малиновый. Тонкие желтые полоски обрамляли рукава – воланы, еще одна проходила под грудью. От нее ткань свободно падала вниз, доходя до середины колена. Я пожала плечами, решив не заострять на этом внимания. Пытаясь пародировать мистера Баннера, моего учителя по биологии, я продолжила:

- При определенном опыте становится легче находиться среди людей. Но Эдвард говорил, что кровь животных не до конца утоляет жажду. Зато не надо убивать, - закончила я уже робко. Зря вспомнила про убийства. Опасность еще не миновала. Но Эммет смотрел не на меня, а куда-то вдаль. Через несколько минут он перевел взгляд в мою сторону.

- Эдвард твой парень. Вы, - задумчиво говорил он, а я решила сама закончить мысль:

- Вместе.

- Вампир и человек, - он хмыкнул. Эдвард тоже так делает. Он часто это повторяет, желая напомнить то ли себе, то ли мне, что за пропасть нас разделяет.

- Ну и каково это, быть с вампиром, - спросил Эммет. По озорному огоньку в его глазах, я поняла, что именно он имел в виду. Щеки тут же полыхнули огнем. Совсем засмущавшись, я ответила:

- Не знаю…

Темные брови громилы взлетели вверх:

- Неужели вы даже не пробовали? Разве не хочется?

Он что издевается? Все лицо горело от стыда. Обсуждать с посторонним свою неудавшуюся интимную жизнь не хотелось. Поэтому я просто ответила:

- Я же человек. Это опасно, - было странно повторять слова Эдварда.

- Тогда почему он тебя не обратил? – спросил Эмм.

Сердце болезненно сжалось, когда смысл сказанного дошел до меня. Был способ сделать меня равной Эдварду, а он даже не сказал про него. Это же выход. Нам бы больше не пришлось себя сдерживать. Мы могли бы быть вместе… всегда. Или он не хотел этого? Я почувствовала себя преданной.

Резкое движение, от которого весь мир несколько раз перевернулся, и я оказалась на спине у Эммета. Непонимающе уставившись на затылок медведя, и от страха обхватив руками его шею, я только смогла выговорить:

- Что ты делаешь?

- Помогаю, - беззаботно ответил он. – Закрой глаза.

Так как выбора не предвиделось, я послушно сомкнула веки. Ветер в лицо, а затем и бесконечное количество брызг, говорили, что остров мы покинули. Точно ли он помогает?

Ужасно не хотелось оставлять Беллу одну даже на часы охоты. Мое преимущество перед временем исчезало, когда дело касалось девушки. Всегда было мало минут проведенных вместе. Всегда было много часов вдали от нее. Пусть расставались мы только на время занятий, но это было для меня слишком.

Желание владеть моей девочкой безраздельно, прикрытое желанием показать ей мир без туч и дождя, заставило придумать этот тур по Европе. Перемещались мы по ночам, а дни проводили либо в отелях, либо в уединенных местах старого света.

И здесь мой эгоизм. Я мог бы отправить ее смотреть города, мог бы отпустить от себя. Но не хотел. Я даже не чувствовал вины. Каждая секунда была драгоценна. Ее жизнь как песочные часы. Мгновения, которые она прожила, мгновения, которые мы провели вместе - означали, что жить ей осталось меньше на эти самые мгновения. Поэтому я не хотел тратить драгоценное время в секунды.

Возможно, Роуз права и я свихнулся. Симптомы во всяком случае схожи. Я разрывался. Мне было необходимо быть с Беллой вечно. И я не мог испортить ей жизнь. Что мог предложить вампир человеку? Ничего. Однажды ей захочется создать семью, завести детей.

Детей. Моя грудь болезненно сжалась. Если была бы хоть одна возможность. Если бы только существовал способ снова стать человеком. Я бы хотел…. Хотел увидеть на своих руках кареглазого младенца с волосами цвета корицы.

Внутри полыхал огонь. Боль, вызванная пониманием того, что этого не будет никогда, была сравнима лишь с агонией превращения. Белла не заслуживала такой участи. Это я проклят. Это я буду страдать, а ей предстоит качать на руках младенца. Вот только кто будет его отцом? Мне захотелось убить всех мужчин. Кого бы она ни выбрала, все будут недостойны ее. Разве кто-нибудь полюбит ее так же сильно?

Я прекратил бег и облокотился спиной об дерево. Вампиры не чувствуют усталости. Но я… я устал. Устал бороться с собой, с жестокой судьбой. Пусть у меня будет немного счастья. А потом я уйду. Эта мысль разозлила меня. Несчастное дерево протяжно скрипнуло от удара кулаком и упало. Если бы я мог также, одним разом, решить все проблемы.

Хотя нет. Я мог легко их решить. Элис видела это в будущем. В этом ненастоящем неправильном будущем Белла была вампиром. И она была со мной. Но могло ли счастье светиться в ее красных глазах? Нет. Меня пугал тот факт, что видение Элис не изменилось. Я ведь принял решение. Белла останется человеком. Но сестренка снова и снова видела ее одной из нас.

Карлайл предполагал, что девушка тоже приняла решение. И оно определило ее будущее. Я тихо зарычал. Зная Беллу можно было предположить, что она откажется от своей души ради меня. Но я сохраню ее чистое сердце, ее добрую душу. Я больше ничего не рассказывал моей девочке о вампирах. Ей не стоит знать слишком много.

Я сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Горло обожгло. В нескольких милях отсюда находилось четверо туристов. Их кровь пусть и вызывала жажду, но совсем не сильную.

Теперь волновал меня только запах любимой. Сегодняшняя охота была необходимостью. Две недели без крови были ошибкой. Я все чаще задерживал внимание на голубых лентах, скрытых под тонкой кожей. Всего на секунды я представил себе вкус ее крови и получил какое-то извращенное удовольствие.

Стоп. Пора продолжить путь. Хватит кормить монстра фантазиями. Я побежал, позволяя ветру, несущемуся мне на встречу, забрать неприятные мысли. Буквально через пять минут в кармане зазвонил телефон. Может это Белла. Было приятно осознавать, что я ей нужен. Элис? Я удивился. Неприятная догадка осенила меня. Она видела, как я пью кровь Беллы. Эта коротышка мне совсем не доверяет? Я зло нажал отбой. Трубка зазвонила вновь. Это переходило все границы. На этот раз я совсем выключил телефон. Глупый эльф! Разве можно убить свою любовь?

Жажда крови давно отошла на второй план. Теперь я желал другого. Беллу. Каждое прикосновение или объятие вызывало мечты о большем. Ее губы манили меня. Такие теплые, такие совершенные. Каковы же они на вкус? Даже безобидная фантазия на эту тему заставила мои губы покалывать. А в животе образовался тугой узел. Я встряхнул головой. Надо гнать подобные мечты прочь. Мне нельзя позволить себе иметь больше, чем уже есть. Я и так получил незаслуженный подарок.

Необходимость скорее увидеть любимую улыбку заставила поторопиться. Почти на предельной скорости я добрался до границы с Болгарией. Только здесь, в горах Пийерия, обитают крупные животные. Убедившись в отсутствии людей, я освободил разум и отдался инстинктам. Довольно скоро я почувствовал его. Медведь. Не совсем то, что мне нравится. Но выбор тут небольшой. Быстро разделавшись с ним, я поспешил обратно.

Покинув материковую часть Греции, я проплыл до нашего острова под водой. Обилие лодок, катеров и яхт в море не способствовало плаванию вампира над водой. Но так даже лучше. Вода освежала. А еще я представлял, как подойду у Белле весь мокрый, стряхну воду с волос на ее теплую кожу. Воображение дорисовало пупырышки на руке девушки. Мелкие капли будут переливаться на солнце, а она звонко засмеется и обнимет меня. И все страхи надолго покинут голову.

Я выбрался на наш остров. Летний бриз резко контрастировал с ледяной кожей. Я до сих пор не привык к подобным ощущениям. Слишком долго моими спутниками были сырость и холод. А теперь вот солнце. Со мной всегда было солнце. Беспечно улыбаясь, я направился к своему светилу. Вот только улыбка сползла с лица, как только я почувствовал сладкий сильный аромат. Так пахнут только вампиры. Стараясь не паниковать, я добрался до того места, где оставил Беллу. Не вампира, не девушки на месте не было. Два чувства терзали мою грудь. Облегчение от того, что я не обнаружил безжизненного тела. И тревога – моя девочка все-таки исчезла. Запах уже рассеялся над островом. Значит, они исчезли больше часа назад. Пытаясь прогнать страшные картины из головы, я пошел за запахом. След обрывался в воде. Не утопил же этот монстр ее? Безмолвное сердце протестовала против такого исхода. Я найду Беллу. Мои руки до боли сжались в кулаки. Я заставил безнадежность исчезнуть. Ее место заняла решимость.

Через секунду я был в воде. Не важно, где Белла. Я верну ее. Я выпрошу прощения за весь ужас, что она пережила. Только бы не было поздно.

Начать поиски я решил с ближайшего острова. Каково же было мое удивление, когда в тени деревьев, не далеко от воды сидела Белла. Ее глаза были прикованы к огромному вампиру. Точнее даже не к нему, а к куску скалы, который он держал в руках. Ужас, пронзивший тело, был самым сильным за все мое существование. Не думая о соответствии сил, я бросился на вампира. Он отбросил скалу в сторону и встал перед Беллой. Моя девочка попыталась пробраться ко мне, но громила рукой завел ее обратно за спину.

- Не спеши, детка, он сейчас может быть опасен, - проговорил детина.

- Глупости, Эмм, - ответила ему Белла.

Я просто опешил. Он защищает ее? ОТ МЕНЯ?

С ума сойти.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7.

Я нашел Беллу, но рядом с ней стоял детина, красные глаза которого можно было заметить за милю. Господи, это надо же, приехали на один из почти необитаемых островов, и на тебе! Да еще и среди белого дня! Да, детка, ты просто притягиваешь неприятности! Страх и паника – это те чувства, которые вампиру не свойственны. Но сейчас они накрыли меня с головой. Я только представил, что ОН мог сделать с моей девочкой, и что он уже сделал или не сделал.

Белла попыталась приблизиться ко мне, но это животное преградило ей путь. Он защищает ее от МЕНЯ? Что за бред??

- Эммет, пусти, – упрямо сказала Белла.

То, как он себя повел, отрезвило меня и привело в чувства. Я сделал несколько шагов к ним. А этот вампир встал в стойку, приготовившись в любой момент напасть на меня. В глазах Беллы отражался ужас. Она не знала, что ей делать.

- Эммет, прекрати. Эдвард мой парень и я знаю его куда лучше, чем ты. Он никогда не сможет причинить вреда, - в ее голосе поразительно сочетались нерешительность и бескомпромиссность. В чем она неуверенна? В том, что этот здоровяк ее послушает или во мне? Нет, она мне доверяет. Я знаю это. Тогда она боится, что здоровяк ее не послушает?

Удивительно, но ее слова подействовали. Этот Эммет, или как его там, расслабился и отступил в сторону. Я в мгновение ока оказался рядом с Беллой и обнял ее.

- Прости, прости меня, моя девочка, родная! Ты, наверное, так испугалась! Я никогда себе не прощу, что оставил тебя одну!! – шептал я ей на ухо, не забывая, что другой вампир стоял всего в двух метрах от нас и при этом хихикал.

- Я Эммет, чувак! – сказал громила, протягивая руку. – Надеюсь, ты не в обиде на меня? – подмигнул он мне. - Мы с Беллой немного поболтали и всего-то.

Я смотрел на него с такой злобой и ненавистью, на которую только мог быть способен. Мне хотелось вцепиться ему в глотку. Яд заполнил рот. Напряжение в теле требовало выхода. Но он был почти в два раза больше меня. Хотя… меня бы это не остановило. На помощь пришла Белла.

- Эдвард, это Эммет. Мы познакомились, пока ты обедал, – сказала она, улыбаясь. Однако ей не удалось скрыть напряжения в голосе. Но волновалась она не из-за …э… Эммета. Похоже, присутствие еще одного вампира, причем Вампира с большой буквы, который питался человеческой кровью, не сильно смущало ее. Я был в недоумении. Все-таки Белла не совсем нормальная девушка!

Если забыть, что рядом с моей любимой был самый настоящий хищник, то знакомство прошло нормально. Глядя на то, как Белла и Эммет общаются друг с другом, я невольно начал проникать симпатией к этому громиле. Он оказался неплохим парнем. Просто вел обычный образ жизни. К тому же его очень заинтересовало то, как наша семья выживает, питаясь кровью животных. Эмм хотел поохотиться. Столько энтузиазма! После уговоров Беллы я решился оставить ее одну и отправиться на охоту. Вот только мое согласие на эту авантюру не могло успокоить всех страхов. Белла уже нашла себе приключений здесь. Что может помешать ей, встретить еще одного вампира? А еще может начаться шторм. Или цунами. А вдруг она просто упадет в воду? Эммет, кажется, понял мои переживания и теперь нагло ухмылялся. Может все-таки устроить ему взбучку на охоте и сбить эту наглую улыбку с лица?

Я легонько коснулся губами волос моей девочки.

- Мы быстро, - прошептал я. – Обещай мне быть осторожной.

Она улыбнулась. Солнце блекло по сравнению с ее улыбкой. Она отогревала даже мое ледяное сердце.

- Обещаю. Ты же меня знаешь, - теперь ее улыбка была еще шире.

Я-то ее знаю. К черту! Никакой охоты.

- Эдвард, не глупи, – ее пальчики нежно скользили по моей груди. Столько трепета от таких легких прикосновений. Что же будет, если зайти дальше? «Никаких дальше», - одернул я себя.

- Так мы идем? - спросил Эммет. У него плохо получалось скрыть смех. Я тихонько зарычал. Теперь он себя не сдерживал и нагло хохотал. Ему удалось нырнуть в воду за секунду до того, как я прыгнул на него. Через час мы достигли гор. За это время он успел задать кучу вопросов об охоте и моей семье. Но ничего про Беллу. Мне было любопытно почему.

Тем временем нам удалось почуять запах медведя. Эммет был настроен оптимистично. Он не просто решил попробовать зверя на вкус. Он с ним играл. Это походило на неравный кулачный бой. Эмм подпускал животное близко, позволяя себя ударить, а потом отбрасывал в сторону. Когда схватка закончилась, и зубы моего нового знакомого оказались на шее зверя, он скорчил недовольную рожицу.

- Неее, чувак, не понимаю, как можно есть эту гадость! Мало того, что оно воняет, так еще и не насыщает нормально, – сказал он минутой позже, состроив гримасу. На это я лишь усмехнулся.

Еще один час и я держал в объятиях Беллу. Эммет же с удовольствием рассказывал о битве и медведем. Моя девочка слушала его и смеялась. Ее взгляд то и дело останавливался на мне. Она пыталась понять злюсь ли я на этого громилу. А разве я мог? Он же нравится Белле. Да и мне тоже.

Эммет хоть и был вампиром-одиночкой, но очень общительным и жизнелюбивым, он не мог оставаться тут один и напросился с нами. Мы согласились. Пришлось отменить наше дальнейшее путешествие, но Белла придумала отличную альтернативу. Она пробудет в нашем доме до тех пор, пока не закончится официальный срок. Клянусь, Эмм подмигнул моей девушке, после того как я согласился.

На сборы времени много не ушло. Дождавшись своего ночного рейса, мы сели в самолет. Перелет давался Эмму на первый взгляд легко. Вокруг было столько людей, что я опасался, как бы он не натворил дел! Однако он всего лишь раз широко улыбнулся стюардессе. Бедная девушка так испугалась, что до конца полета старалась мимо не проходить.

Еще засветло мы добрались до дома. Не успел я протянуть руку к двери, как она сама распахнулась перед нами. Ну конечно! Элис. Вездесущий маленький эльф. Она смотрела на нас с улыбкой на губах, в ее глазах плясали бесенята.

- Привет ребята, мы вас заждались! – сказала она.

Мы прошли в дом. Родителей не было. Роуз сидела на диване с Джаспером.

- Привет, смотрите, кого мы вам привезли, – сказала Белла.

- Я Элис, а это мой парень Джаспер и сестра Розали – сказала она, указывая на ребят. Розали встала с дивана и кошачьей походкой подошла к нам.

- Привет, Эммет, - промурлыкала она. В ее глазах загорелся огонек … страсти?

Розали была сама нежность. Вечное недовольство на ее лице вытеснило бесконечное обаяние. Эммет тоже не отводил глаз от блондинки. Мне приходилось видеть, как это бывает у вампиров и сейчас я наблюдал это снова – между Роуз и Эмметом пробежала искра! Если вампир влюбляется, то это навсегда. А Розали явно запала на этого громилу, подумал я и вздохнул с облегчением. Наконец-то, возможно, она перестанет быть такой букой и отвлечется.

- Здравствуй, красотка, – ничуть не смущаясь под взглядом Роуз, сказал Эммет, при этом подмигнув ей.

Затем они пожали руки с Джаспером.

- А у нас уже все готово к вашему приезду, - Элис вся светилась и чуть ли не подпрыгивала от восторга. Как же я люблю свою маленькую сестренку. Она, умница, уже была в курсе всего, что вовсе не удивительно, и подготовила комнату к приезду Эммета.

- Послушай, Эдвард, я же тебе звонила, чтобы предупредить, - начала было Эллис, но я прервал ее на полуслове.

- Не надо, Элис, пожалуйста, - мне вовсе не хотелось выслушивать очередную ее тираду по поводу того, что она как всегда оказалась права.

Битый час ушел на рассказ о нашем путешествии и знакомстве с Эмметом. Заметив усталый взгляд Беллы, я поднял ее на руки и направился в мою комнату, оставляя всех в гостиной. Моя девочка все же человек, ей нужно отдыхать и хотя бы иногда питаться.

Оказавшись в комнате, Белла сразу направилась в душ. Я лежал на кровати, уставившись в потолок и думая о нашем совместно проведенном отдыхе. Все было просто замечательно, не считая конечно инцидента с Эмметом, про который я вообще не хочу вспоминать. Боже, как же я испугался, ну застав мою Беллу, мою любимую девочку в палатке! Никогда за всю свою долгую жизнь, а точнее сказать существование, я не испытывал такого ужаса, как тогда. Ну да ладно, сказал же, что не хочу об этом думать. Так вот, я лежал, вспоминал и улыбался, и настолько расслабился, что почти не заметил, как Белла подошла ко мне. Я повернул голову в ее сторону и замер.

На ней не было ничего, кроме полотенца. Оно не доходило даже до середины бедра, открывая моему взору длинные стройные ноги. На хрупких плечах все еще блестели капельки воды. А ее лицо! Огромные глаза цвета шоколада искрились. Яркий румянец окрасил щеки. И не только щеки. Розовые пятна покрывали ее грудь. Мое внимание привлекли два идеальных холмика, прикрытых полотенцем. Само совершенство. Я судорожно сглотнул. Как мне удержатся? Как устоять?

От его взгляда у меня закружилась голова. Он обжигал мою кожу. Я чувствовала, как его глаза скользят по моему телу. Я видела, как он желал меня. Мне это безумно нравилось. Хотелось подойти к нему, прилечь рядом и прижаться к его холодному телу. Хотелось ощутить на себе его руки, его губы. Мне стало стыдно. И не только за эти мысли. Я вышла сюда в полотенце абсолютно сознательно. У меня была цель показать себя Эдварду, вызвать у него желание. Но теперь я поражалась собственной смелости. Зачем только послушала Эммета! Это был его совет. Теперь вот стою перед любимым в одном полотенце и не знаю, что делать. Подойти к нему я не решусь. Убегать обратно в ванную глупо. Что же там говорил Эмм?

- Я… Мне…Мои вещи… Они все в чемодане, – наконец выговорил я.

Эдвард смотрел на меня удивленно. Он видимо до конца не понимал смысла моих слов. Потом, словно выйдя из оцепенения, кивнул. Стараясь держаться непринужденно, я добралась до чемодана. Руки тряслись, когда я доставала из него красные шорты и голубую футболку с забавным принтом. У меня не было достаточно опыта, чтобы судить о силе желания Эдварда, но что-то мне подсказывало, что именно это и значит «раздевать взглядом». Может я зря не рискнула? Вдруг я упустила свой шанс?

Я зашла в ванную. Нельзя было отступать. Надо попробовать снова. Сполоснув лицо холодной водой и одевшись, я зашла в комнату. Эдвард теперь сидел на краешке кровати. В его глазах все еще горел огонь. Я мысленно скрестила пальцы наудачу и направилась к нему. Что там Эммет говорил? Побольше «случайных» прикосновений. Я села на кровать так, что бы наши колени соприкасались. Джинсовая ткань немного раздражала мою обнаженную кожу. Эдвард тяжело вздохнул, когда я пододвинулась еще ближе. У меня самой живот стянуло в тугой узел. И причиной тому был он.

- Чем займемся? - спросила я, пытаясь скрыть волнение в голосе.

- А чем ты хочешь? – после минутной паузы ответил он вопросом на вопрос.

«Хочу тебя поцеловать. Нет, хочу, что бы ты меня поцеловал. Хочу оказаться в плену твоих сильных рук», - думала я. Но сказать такое не могла. Тянуть время разговорами не о чем тоже не получится. У меня просто может не хватить сил. Надо действовать.

- Эдвард, не двигайся, пожалуйста, – прошептала я. Он удивлено посмотрел на меня, но замер.

– Закрой глаза,- мой любимый выполнил и эту просьбу.

Осторожно, стараясь не дышать, я приближалась к его губам. Они были так близко. Мучительно близко. Предвкушение долгожданного поцелуя сводило с ума. Лишало воли. Я сглотнула. Еще секунда и я узнаю, каков он на вкус.

Скрип кровати ввергся в мои затуманенные мысли. Черт! Эдвард стоял у двери. Сейчас он походил на демона. Моего демона искусителя.

- Белла! - сказал он осуждающе.

- Что? – разочарование переросло в злость. Ну почему он такой упрямый! – Ты же тоже этого хотел!

- В том то и дело. Я не могу контролировать себя, когда ты так близко, - говорил Эдвард. -

Пойми, это опасно.

- Опасно?- я встала с кровати и подошла к нему.- Скажи, ты сейчас хотел меня убить?

В глазах любимого отразился ужас. Я видела как ему больно от этой мысли. Но мне надо было задать этот вопрос. Ответ я на него знала. Теперь и Эдвард должен понять, что мне ничего не угрожает.

- Нет. С этим мне удалось справиться. Но… Господи, ты же такая хрупкая! Тебе известна моя сила? Я могу тебя слишком сильно обнять и тогда… - он завел руки за голову. Тревога в его голосе была такой сильной. Конечно, я человек! Со мной может случиться что угодно.

- В этом все дело? В том, что я человек. Так сделай меня такой, как ты. Сделай вампиром, – сказала я с вызовом.

Лицо Эдварда превратилось в камень. Исчезли все эмоции. Затуманенный взгляд смотрел мимо меня. Стало страшно. Такой реакции я не ожидала.

- Нет, - выдавил он. Голос был безжизненным и чужим.

Комната и Каллен задрожали от слез, готовых в любую минуту заскользить по щекам. Он не хочет, что бы я всегда была рядом. Осознание этого острым лезвием врезалось в сердце. Мне захотелось сбежать отсюда. Спрятаться. Не хочу, что бы он видел мои слезы. Но Эдвард стоял около двери. Оттолкнуть я его не смогу, а если попрошу отойти - голос выдаст меня. На ватных ногах я дошла до окна во всю стену. Серое небо и мокрые стволы деревьев впервые казались противными. Я обхватила руками плечи, пытаясь хоть как-то защитить себя от тупой боли. Разве он мне что-то обещал? Боже, он даже не говорил, что любит. Я все придумала. Это все моя кровь. Она привлекла его внимание. Не я. Может, я была в какой-то степени ему интересна. Но не так. Мои глаза закрылись. Предательские слезы змейками бежали по щекам и падали на пол.

- Белла, - раздался знакомый голос над ухом. Я вздрогнула. Что он сейчас скажет? Что больше не хочет меня видеть?

- Ты не понимаешь, что просишь. Это не правильно. Ты должна жить. А я… я монстр, подчиняющийся жажде, - продолжал он.

Я молчала. Пусть придумает еще кучу отговорок. Они хоть и давили на раненное сердце, но не могли причинить большей боли.

- Девочка моя, - шептал он, пробегая пальцами по моим волосам. – Пожалуйста, не плачь. Я не могу обречь тебя на такое существование.

Он робко обнял меня за плечи, и внезапно я почувствовала его холодное, обжигающее дыхание на шее.

- Белла, я…- замер он.- Я люблю тебя! Люблю больше своей жизни! И просто… не могу позволить себе испортить твою,- прошептал он мне на ухо.

Вот теперь рыдания стали громкими и больше походили на истерику. Я развернулась к Эдварду и крепко обняла. Его темно синяя рубашка стала влажной. Я все плакала и плакала. Но уже от облегчения. Он любит меня. С остальным я справлюсь. Эдвард прижал меня к себе и что-то тихо шептал. Через некоторое время я достаточно успокоилась.

- Я тоже люблю тебя. И я хочу этого! Хочу быть с тобой. Понимаешь? Всегда!!!

- Ты живешь одним днем. Однажды тебе захочется нормальной семьи. Детей, - я хотела запротестовать, но Эдвард положил свой палец мне на губы, чтобы я замолчала. Даже сейчас это прикосновение было слишком чувственным. Я не удержалась и охнула. Однако Эдвард не заметил и продолжил, - но будет поздно. Тогда ты возненавидишь меня.

- А ты? Эдвард, разве ты живешь не одним днем? – сказала я, не обращая внимания на его хмурый взгляд. – Ты не спишь. Не меняешься. Твоя жизнь тоже один день. Пусть он будет длинною в вечность. Я хочу быть рядом.

- Интересно, - ухмыльнулся Эдвард. – Последний день вечности. Звучит зловеще.

- Не зловеще, если мы будем вместе.

- Белла, и все же. Посмотри на Эсми. У нее есть мы, но она все равно несчастна. А Розали! Она все бы отдала за ребенка. Сейчас ты еще слишком молода, что бы понять чего хочешь в действительности. Но потом, - Эдвард замолчал. Отчаяние. Именно оно сковало его лицо.

- Эдвард, если был бы, хоть один шанс. Хотя бы одна возможность подарить тебя ребенка я бы это сделала, – мой голос смолк. В комнате стало совсем тихо. Хотелось услышать реакцию любимого, но он смотрел поверх моей головы и молчал.

Неужели он мог подумать, что я захочу ребенка от кого-то другого? Я раньше не думала о детях. Мне было это ни к чему. Я не любила. А теперь у меня есть смысл жизни. Но у нас не может быть детей. Или может? Ведь вампир не может родить из-за того, что его тело не меняется. Но мое-то еще живое! Прекрасный малыш с бронзовыми волосами мгновенно возник в моем воображении. Надо спросить у Карлайла. Он врач и живет долго. Если существует возможность, он должен про нее знать. На лице заиграла улыбка. Если все получится, то у Эдварда больше не будет отговорок, и он сделает меня вампиром.

Ребенок. А ведь для того, что бы он появился, необходима близость. Я почувствовала, как краска заливает лицо. Я и Эдвард. На его кровати. Надо гнать такие фантазии. Он то и на поцелуй не согласен.

Я посмотрела на парня. Он все еще был где-то далеко.

Озорной чертенок вселился в меня.

«Прости, милый, но я рискну еще раз».


	8. Chapter 8

Я посмотрела на парня. Он все еще был задумчив, витал в облаках. «Сейчас или никогда», - подумала я и решительным движением, встав на носочки, прижалась к его губам. Он определенно не ожидал такого и, судя по отсутствию реакции в течение нескольких мгновений, сначала не понял в чем дело. Я аккуратно обвила руками его шею. Боже, его губы, ледяные и обжигающие одновременно, лишали рассудка и разводили внутри меня огонь. Эдвард обнял меня за талию, мягко прижал к себе еще ближе, так, что наши тела теперь разделяла только одежда, и ответил на поцелуй, завладев моими губами. Я таяла в его объятьях. Его губы терзали мои. Я зарылась руками в его волосы и застонала. Эдвард вошел во вкус. Ему нравилось происходящее не меньше чем мне. Страсть разгоралась во мне все больше и больше. Любимый был настойчив в своих действиях. Затем поцелуи изменились. Настойчивость исчезла, ее сменили легкие прикосновения, которые успокаивали и в тоже время заставляли томиться в ожидании большего. Эдвард застонал в мои губы. От этого звука ноги подкосились. Если бы не его сильные руки, я бы упала. Голова шла кругом, я не соображала ничего, не могла думать ни о чем, кроме этих любимых губ и сильных рук… и тут все закончилось, так же резко, как и началось.

Мы стояли обнявшись и тяжело дыша.

- Эдвард… – чуть слышно шептала я, - это… это…

- Это было восхитительно! Девочка моя… – прерывисто сказал он и улыбнулся своей самой обворожительной улыбкой.

Я опустила голову на грудь любимого, наслаждаясь холодом тела и нежностью рук, обнимавших меня.

Время шло мимо нас. Было так здорово ни о чем не думать и просто раствориться в родном человеке. Из блаженного состояния меня вывели обычные человеческие слабости: тело без движения затекло. Эдвард усмехнулся и, еще пару раз поцеловав меня, предложил присоединиться ко всем.

Спускаясь в гостиную, мы на каждой ступеньке останавливались и целовали друг друга в указанное место. Эту игру начал Эдвард. Еще у края лестницы он встал, приложил свой палец к левой щеке, требуя платы за спуск. Я с радостью заплатила, поднырнула под руку парня, споткнулась и не самым красивым способом перебралась на нижнюю ступеньку. Придав лицу некое подобие невозмутимости и борясь с желанием пропустить свою очередь для того, чтобы поцеловать обаятельную ухмылку любимого, вызванную моим перемещение, я дотронулась пальцем до подбородка. Холодные губы тут же оставили нежный мимолетный поцелуй. И так на всем пути. Светясь ярче солнца, мы замерли на последней ступеньке. Шесть пар глаз с нескрываемым интересом наблюдали за нами. Они все видели! Щеки обхватил жар, вызванный смущением. Я попыталась спрятать лицо за спиной Эдварда. Вот только смешок Эммета заставил меня отказаться от этой идеи и послать новому другу уничижительный взгляд. Тот, совершенно не обращая на него внимания, подмигнул мне. Ох! Кажется, Каллены еще и слышали наш разговор наверху. Не думала, что такое возможно, но я покраснела еще больше.

- Детка, не стоит так краснеть. Пару дней назад я попробовал жутко вонючего медведя и сейчас твоя прелестно пахнущая кровь смогла бы отбить мерзкий привкус, - сказал Эмм, растянув губы в довольной улыбке.

Рука Эдварда обвила мою талию, крепче прижала к каменному телу, а из груди раздалось приглушенное рычание. Я лишь усмехнулась. Эммет всегда говорит то, что думает. Совершенно по-детски показав ему язык и чмокнув любимого, я подбежала к Эсме.

- Белла, вижу, вы хорошо отдохнули, - сказала она, заключив меня в объятия.

Я кивнула ей в ответ. Быстро же эта женщина стала мне родной. Отстранившись немного, она улыбнулась и задорно подмигнув, прошептала:

- У тебя хорошо получается заводить знакомства. Еще пару путешествий и я дважды многодетная мать.

Закатив глаза, я направилась к Карлайлу. Он протянул мне навстречу руки.

- Здравствуй, Белла. Мы скучали, - проговорил Каллен-старший, - боюсь, такими темпами ты к концу году, повстречаешь больше вампиров, чем я за свои триста лет, - под этой, с первого взгляда шутливой фразой, я уловила беспокойство.

Мне пришлось ответить в том же духе, чтобы успокоить доктора Каллена.

- Ну что ты, Карлайл! Мне тебя не догнать так быстро. И этот, - я указала на Эммета, - исключительно добрый, так что не считается.

Эммету явно не понравилось то, что я сбросила его со счетов. Он злобно усмехнулся и обнажил свои зубы. От этого зрелища мое сердце пропустило удар, а по коже пробежал озноб. Эдвард мгновенно оказался рядом, посылая враждебные взгляды Эмму. После этого любимый, что-то бормоча, уселся на диван и притянул меня к себе на колени. Глаза его были прикованы к нагло ухмыляющемуся медведю. Не хватало мне еще, чтобы они вечно взглядами перестреливались! Дотянувшись до ближайшей подушки, я кинула ее во вредного громилу, но попала в Розали. Ох, что сейчас будет!

Странно, но мои опасения не подтвердились. Блондинка лишь взяла подушку и треснула Эммета по затылку. Да… мой удар был бы куда слабее.

- Не стоит обижать Беллу. Она почти член семьи, - пропела Роуз.

Эмм удивленно посмотрел на девушку и ласково улыбнулся. Судя по взгляду Розали, ей тоже понравились ямочки на его щеках. А вот у меня от страха свело ноги. С чего бы Роуз защищать меня? Не иначе, как приберегла на будущее что-нибудь пострашнее. Тихий смешок вырвался их уст Карлайла. Ну вот, он смеется над моими мыслями. Я стыдливо опустила взгляд. Как можно быть настолько испорченной! Думаю так плохо о других. Карлайл деликатно откашлялся, чем привлек мое внимание. Не только мое. Внимание всех присутствующих в комнате. Ах да! Кашляющий вампир. Я прикусила губу в попытке сдержать неуместный смех. Карлайл одобряюще улыбнулся мне. Буквально через мгновение все вернулись к разговору.

Второй раз за десять минут я умудрилась привлечь всеобщее внимание. Меня это определенно не радовало. А еще взгляд Эдварда, буравящий затылок… От него тоже не укрылось, что мы с Карлайлом «побеседовали». Интересно, как часто сами Каллены разговаривают так со своим отцом? И надо ли им это? Есть ли у них секреты друг от друга?

Непрошенное чувство вины пробралось в сердце. Плохо иметь секреты от близких, еще хуже иметь их от того, кто стал для тебя смыслом жизни. Но ведь я не могу пока довериться Эдварду. Это только напугает его. Меня саму несколько пугала скорость, с которой идея иметь ребенка от Эдварда завладела мыслями. Видение прекрасного малыша с глазами цвета молочных ирисок было таким ярким, правильным и естественным.

«Карлайл», - мысленно позвала я, - «помоги нам. Есть ли какой-нибудь шанс, что это произойдет?». Я оторвала взгляд от пола и посмотрела на доктора Каллена. Вид вечно спокойного и невозмутимого главы семейства напугал меня. Безупречные черты лица исказились, кисти рук сжались в кулаки, глаза смотрели не на меня, а в сторону. Я проследила за его взглядом – он был прикован к Элис. Девушка явно что-то видела… не здесь и не сейчас, а в будущем. И видение напугало вампира. Джаспер попытался прижать взволнованную подругу к себе, но она не позволила. Эдвард подо мной напрягся. Вся семья смотрела то на Элис, то на Карлайла. Напряжение буквально потрескивало в комнате.

Наконец, девушка вышла из оцепенения. Изящные пальчики прижались к рукам, она как будто пыталась унять внезапную головную боль.

- Элис. Что. Ты. Видела? – очень вкрадчиво спросил Эдвард.

Девушка встряхнула головой и посмотрела на меня. Под ее испепеляющим взглядом мне стало неуютно.

- Ничего такого, что нельзя было бы исправить, - ответила Элис. Но я была уверена - эти слова предназначались мне.

В комнате снова повисла тишина. Обстановку разрядил Карлайл.

- Элис права, ничего серьезно. Мы решим эту проблему в свое время, - заверил он и подарил еще один осуждающий взгляд мне.

Что это было? Чем вызвано видение? Одно было ясно: я была причиной страшного будущего. Что я сделаю? Почему пострадает эта семья? И имеет ли к этому отношение мое желание иметь ребенка? Ответы на эти вопросы я не знала. И именно неизвестность пугала больше всего. Я посмотрела в озабоченные глаза Эдварда. Робко улыбнувшись, я дотронулась до его щеки. Мы со всем справимся. Мы же вместе. Это ведь главное?

Мой большой палец скользил по ее слегка приоткрытым губам. Тепло ее кожи, сладость дыхания, бешеный ритм сердца завораживали. Это была моя личная сказка. Две недели назад добрая смелая волшебница подарила истинное наслаждение, позволив вкусить столь желанный нектар. Две недели как мои смелые фантазии стали реальностью.

Палец замер. Прикасаться к ее соблазнительным губам было восхитительно, но пробовать их на вкус… Мои губы коснулись ее. Нежные и такие податливые. Они быстро сдались под моим напором. Руки скользнули в густые, пахнущие яблоком, волосы. Язык повторял движения, сделанные ранее пальцем. Я чуть закусил нижнюю губу Беллы. Раздался стон. Мой или ее? Дрожащее от удовольствия тело девушки теснее прижалось ко мне. Одна рука забралась в мои волосы, другая скользила по шее. Теперь стонал точно я.

Каждый наш поцелуй был похож на водоворот. Он кружил голову, затягивал все глубже, все дальше и не было возможности выбраться, остановится. Каждый новый поцелуй становился смелее, а водоворот все глубже и быстрее.

Язык Беллы робко дотронулся до моего. Боже, будь я человеком вряд ли смог бы выдержать подобное удовольствие. Собрав все жалкие остатки самоконтроля, я, наконец, смог отстраниться от губ любимой.

- Изумительно, - выпалила она, все еще прерывисто дыша.

- Это ты изумительная, - прошептал я ей в ответ.

Мое внимание было приковано к груди Беллы, которая часто вздымалась и постоянно обтягивалась поношенной футболкой. Видение этих холмиков под моими ладонями заставило дрожать все тело в предвкушении.

«Остановись, Эдвард!», - одернул я себя. Белла как наркотик. Чем чаще и больше доза, тем больше хочется. Я откинулся на подушку, уставившись в потолок комнаты моей девочки. Сегодня мы официально вернулись из путешествия и теперь спали в комнате Беллы.

Теперь мне было мало быть просто рядом с ней. Я хочу ее. Безумно хочу. Жажда крови загадочным образом переросла в жажду тела и души. Ее запах по-прежнему дурманил меня. Но походил теперь скорее на парфюм роковой женщины, нежели на аромат любимого блюда.

Белла положила голову на мою грудь. Обжигающее тепло и электрические разряды – вот что чувствовало мое тело рядом с ней. Осторожно пропуская сквозь пальцы шелковые пряди, я посмотрел на ее лицо и замер. В блеклом свете луны и без того бледная кожа казалась меловой. Синяки под глазами от бессонных ночей казались багровыми. Она была так похожа на… меня. Я мысленно ахнул. Вот что ждет Беллу, если я не перестану потакать своим желаниям. Однажды я просто не смогу отпустить ее. Захочу иметь ее рядом вечно. И тогда, я убью душу любимой.

«Болван! Нет! Убийца! Монстр! Негодяй!», - кричала моя лучшая часть. Я словно прозрел. Теперь все сошлось воедино. То видение Элис, которое они с Карлайлом пытались скрыть… Вот что она видела, как я обращаю Беллу. Делаю ее проклятой. Это же произошло в тот день, когда я впервые вкусил ее губы. Тогда моя зависимость стала сильнее, и в итоге мой эгоизм возьмет верх. Но Карлайл сказал, что можно все исправить. И я исправлю. Я спасу Беллу. Спасу ее от себя. Под мирное дыхание спящей девушки я хладнокровно разрабатывал план моего исчезновения из ее жизни, заставив себя не думать о своем будущем. С первыми лучами столь редкого в нашем городе солнца я покинул комнату моей девочки, забрав с собой растерзанную любовь.

Мне придется заставить ее ненавидеть меня.

Я быстро добежал до дома, стараясь по пути подавить разрывающую меня тоску. Шум из гаража, похожий на скрежет метала, привлек мое внимание. Зайдя внутрь, я просто оцепенел.

Элис, маленькая злобная ведьма, своими тощими ручонками сжимала капот моей машины. Двери, сильно покореженные, валялись на бетонном полу среди битого стекла. По всему кузову виднелись вмятины подозрительно похожие на ступни этой сумасшедшей.

– Ты пинаешь мою машину? – прорычал я.

- Да. А Эммет приготовил в камине костер для тебя, - ответил этот… гном, отрывая крышку капота и превращая ее в гармошку. Бросив ее рядом с испорченными дверями, она посмотрела на меня.

- Если ты, конечно, не передумал насчет Беллы, - голос Элис сорвался и был похож на хрип. Теперь я вижу, что ей больно. Она переживала за мою Беллу? Не хочет расставаться с подругой? Ей больно? А мне? Каково мне? Но разве жизнь любимой не достаточная награда за страдания? И вообще, это их не касается! Никто из них не любит Беллу сильнее меня.

Я вышел из гаража и пошел в дом. Посреди гостиной стоял Эммет в весьма воинственной позе. Розали была возле него и пыталась успокоить парня. Джаспер сидел в кресле. Он поморщился, когда я прошел рядом. Моя решимость, отравленная ядом разбитого сердца, была не лучшим коктейлем для Джаса. Я горько усмехнулся, Ну что ж, хоть кто-то знает, что я чувствую.

- Ты не поступишь так с ней. Это убьет ее, - рычал Эммет. Его ручища держала меня за плечо.

Я зло смотрел в его все еще красные глаза. Парень охотился чаще нас, но длительное питание человеческой кровью все еще отражалось в цвете зрачков.

- Я убью ее, если не уйду. А без меня у нее есть шанс наладить жизнь. Скоро она забудет всех нас и сможет жить как нормальный человек. Ей не придется становиться заложником жажды, - говорил я. Мне хотелось самому поверить в свои слова.

- Зато вы будете вместе, Эдвард. Подумай еще раз, - это была Роуз. Если даже она хочет, чтобы мы с Беллой были вместе, может я не прав? Может, совершаю ошибку? Нет!!! Теперь я, наконец, поступлю правильно. Только почему грудь сковала бесконечная тоска? Почему все пытки ада оказались в моем сердце? Просто я добровольно решил отказаться от смысла своей жизни.

Выдернув плечо из руки Эмма, я направился в свою комнату. Он хотел остановить меня, но Джаспер задержал его:

- Оставь, Эмм. Ему и без нас паршиво.

Оказавшись в комнате, я сел на пол. Не было сил лежать на кровати, на ее кровати. Чтобы спастись от тяжелых мыслей я стал следить за тенями деревьев, перемещавшихся вместе с солнцем, так будто от этого зависела моя жизнь. Через некоторое время зазвонил мобильный. Она. Тяжело сглотнув, я нажал на кнопку вызова. Пора начинать играть свою роль.

ну вот…прочитала…теперь буду ругать….вы – две маленькие глупые женщины, которые сами не видят своего таланта!!!!!ну ничего, радуйтесь, у вас есть Я))))и я буду открывать вам обеим глаза на это))))так же будем заниматься психологическими тренингами…..будете у меня как мантру повторять «Я великий супер-пупер мега талантище!!! У меня все получится!!!!»вот, чтобы обе наизусть выучили и повторяли каждый день)))))

а на самом деле, Коть, ты зря переживала. Глава очень хорошая, ничего лишнего, как всегда небольшая толика загадки))))))мне кажется, что вы просто пересидели над этой главой и поэтому так уж она и не нравилась тебе)))))но я уже оооочень сильно хочу знать, что же там будет дальше, что еще вытворит этот говнюшок?????

пы.сы. про машинку ты права, я б не только машинку, я б ему еще что-нить в гармошку скрутила, чтобы поумнел))))))))))))))))


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9.

Ты определенно что-то забыл сделать сегодня утром, - нежный голос моей девочки раздался из телефонной трубки. Он был полон любви, которую я собирался растоптать.

- Сомневаюсь. На память жаловаться не приходилось.

Я весь содрогнулся от отвращения. А разве этот равнодушный скучающий голос мог вызвать другие эмоции?

Повисла тягостная пауза. Она наверняка была растеряна.

- Сегодня солнечно, - наконец ответила она. От меня не укрылись нотки беспокойства. - Хочешь, я приеду к тебе?

Очень хочу! Хочу, чтобы мое горло вновь обжог твой восхитительный аромат. Хочу, чтобы твои, светящиеся от счастья глаза вновь смотрели на меня с любовью. Хочу… хочу… хочу… Вот что должен был я сказать, но я ответил:

- Белла, не стоит. Тебя месяц не было дома. Может, подаришь немного внимания родителям?

Я разговаривал с ней как с непослушным и надоевшим ребенком.

- Эм…, - я почти видел, как появилась глубокая морщинка между ее бровями. Видел, как потемнели от неуверенности ее глаза, и ненавидел себя. – Хорошо. Ты же придешь вечером?

- Пока, Белла, - быстро ответил я и захлопнул крышку мобильного.

Моя рука сжала грядушку кровати. Хрупкое дерево не выдержало. Что за жестокая ирония? К чему мне эта сила, если я не могу спасти от боли свою любимую. Веки опустились. Да, я был сильным. Но не чувствовал себя таковым. А сейчас мне было необходимо именно чувствовать силу. Быть уверенным, что я справлюсь.

Нет! Была бы у меня хоть капля внутренней мощи, мне бы не пришло в голову оставлять ее. Но я сомневался. Именно поэтому приходилось спасать Беллу таким образом.

В который раз в груди что-то оборвалось. Боже, будет ли когда-нибудь облегчение? Сомневаюсь. Да я и не хочу забвения. За каждую слезу моей девочки я должен заплатить сполна. Собственный яд отравлял меня изнутри, уничтожая жалкие остатки человечности и оставляя невредимым проклятое тело.

Я лежал на кровати, не обращая внимания не на что, полностью погрузившись в свои муки. Вот так пройдет моя вечность. Без движения, под грузом боли и раскаяния. А совсем недавно счастье казалось полным и долгим.

Настойчивые звуки телефона проникли в мое сознание. Я разжал руку, в которой лежал источник звука. В комнате уже светло. Значит утро. Моей девочки пришлось провести ночь в одиночестве. Что ей снилось? Кто охранял ее сон? Каково было ей одной? Я все же ответил на звонок.

- Да, - кажется, голос прозвучал достаточно равнодушно.

- Эдвард, - выдохнула облегченно Белла, - почему ты не пришел? Что-нибудь случилось?

- Со мной? – я усмехнулся. – Да нет.

- Тогда почему ты не пришел?

- Белла, мы с Эмметом охотимся. Ему все еще тяжело приходится.

- Аааа, - разочарованно ответила моя любимая. Сердце болезненно сжалось. Ну почему? Почему, этот мертвый камень так болит?

- Мне пора, - ответил я, а самому хотелось еще немного послушать ее голос. Чтобы не поддаться искушению я нажал отбой.

Чудовище, настоящий монстр! Как я могу так разговаривать с ней? Сколько еще раз я должен так закончить разговор с ней? Много не выдержу, но так приятно слышать ее голос. Эгоист! Она страдает, а мне приятно это слышать!

Как она сейчас выглядит? Что делает? Чувствует? Я вспомнил ее безумный прыжок со скалы. Тогда она доверилась мне, а я точно также изображал равнодушие. Но девушка простила мне его, когда я не выдержал и рассказал правду. Может и сейчас примет меня обратно? Я готов много лет просить прощения. Нет! Не будет этих много лет. Со мной она в опасности. Как я только мог подумать о возвращении? Белла человек, ее боль пройдет, притупиться со временем. Она сможет жить нормально, не рискуя ежеминутно стать жертвой моего эгоизма. А я… я заслужил свою боль.

Бессмысленно. Все было бессмысленным. Само мое существование было бессмысленным.

Весь мир был бессмысленным. Но ведь не поздно все изменить! Еще можно пойти к ней, пробраться в знакомую комнату через окно, заключить смысл свой жизни в объятия. Но что потом? Я снова подвергну ее опасности! Горло сдавило. Это было похоже на удушье. Я, в самом деле, лишал себя воздуха. Зато спасал ей жизнь! Моей любви должно хватить на это.

Прошел день, а может больше. Время для меня и раньше не имело значения, а сейчас вообще перестало существовать! Телефон все еще был зажат в руке, он так долго там был, что забыл о его существовании. Звук, которого я так ждал и в то же время боялся, нарушил мой покой, взорвал мертвенную тишину. Это была она, моя девочка, мое солнышко, смысл моей бренной жизни. Я уставился на монитор, палец тянулся в кнопке 'ответить', разум запрещал мне это делать.  
Так сколько времени прошло? Дней? Сколько она ждала меня? Сколько страдала? И ей придется страдать еще больше, потому что я не отвечу. Телефон звенел, раздирая мою душу на части. Проклятый телефон! Секунду спустя он полетел в стенку.

Собственное тело казалось чужим. Невероятно, но в этом ледяном теле горел настоящий огонь. Испепеляющая агония издевалась над сердцем. Каждое мгновение на него опускались сотни невидимых кнутов, причиняя страдания, которые не смог бы вытерпеть человек. Вот что значит разбитое сердце.

У двери моей комнаты я услышал легкие шаги. Элис.

- Оставь меня, - прорычал я. Не хватало еще, чтобы она меня терзала. Хотя…

- Эдвард, так не может больше продолжаться, - робко ответила девушка, так и не решившись открыть дверь. – Четыре дня ты терзаешь ее неизвестностью. Ты же знаешь Беллу, она скоро сама придет к тебе.

Я промолчал и Элис ушла. В самом деле? Прошло всего четыре дня? Я закрыл глаза. Это были худшие четыре дня в моей жизни. Даже мое обращение было менее болезненным. Где? Где найти столько сил? Как выдержать это? И как справиться Белла?

Белла. Элис права. Пора решаться. Руки непроизвольно сжали край кровати. Дерево затрещало и сломалось. То же самое я сделаю с ней. С той, которая подарила мне свою любовь. Глубокий вдох не помог справиться с новой волной боли. Ну что ж, пусть она терзает меня дальше, а Белла… она справиться. Она гораздо сильнее меня.

Я принял решение. Завтра. Завтра я окончательно потеряю ее.

Мучительно медленно, но день закончился. Прошла тяжелая ночь. Утром я, наконец, встал с кровати. Надо позвонить Белле. Вот только мой телефон превратился в кучу искореженных частей. Совсем как я.

Со скоростью свойственной человеку, а не вампиру в своем доме, я спустился вниз. В гостиной была только Элис. Она сидела на диване, обхватив колени руками. Как только я подошел к ней, девушка протянула мне мобильный.

- Эдвард, - умоляла она.

Я только покачал головой и взял телефон. На то чтобы набрать номер не ушло и секунды. Два гудка и мне ответили.

- Да, - голос Беллы был совершенно бесцветным. Он заставил плети снова придти в движение и тяжело опуститься на сердце.

- Белла, давай встретимся в кафе, которое недалеко от твоей школы. Через час устроит? – быстро сказал я. Это было так… по-человечески. Словно мы обычные подростки.

- Да, - одно крохотное слово, а я расслышал за ним панику.

Не уверенный, что смогу и дальше контролировать себя, я быстро попрощался и отключился. Не глядя, швырнув телефон Элис, я побежал в гараж. Моя машина была непригодна для езды. Пришлось взять Мерседес Карлайла. Несколько секунд я быстро мчался по шоссе и еще много томительных минут ожидал. Мне было трудно усидеть на месте. Я вылез из машины вышел под моросящий дождь.

Каково же было мое удивление, когда перед глазами показалась Белла. Она пришла! На двадцать минут раньше. Вот только в ее походке было что-то иное. Плечи опущены, взгляд потуплен, даже обычно яркая легкая зеленая курточка выглядела тускло. Тут она подняла на меня свои глаза. Боже, огромные синяки портили ее лицо. Это все я! Я причина ее бессонных ночей. А что ждет ее дальше? Когда я уйду?

Прости, любимая. Но так будет лучше. Придав лицу бесстрастное выражение, я дождался, когда она подойдет ко мне. Ее аромат проник в мои легкие, обжигая горло, и заставляя яд заполнить мой рот. Только сейчас я был рад жажде. Она означала, что моя девочка рядом.

Белла подошла совсем близко и попыталась улыбнуться. Только улыбка вышла натянутой и неправдоподобной. Она боялась. Боялась меня. Я сжал руки в кулаки. Так надо. Это цена ее жизни.

Возникла неловкая пауза. Впервые. Я нарушил молчание.

- Пойдем, - просто сказал я.

Белла лишь покорно направилась в кафе. Тут в мои легкие проник новый запах. Незнакомый, но близкий мне. Вампир? Здесь? Я остановился, чтобы оглядеться. Но не заметил незнакомца. Источник запаха стал отдаляться. Наверное, тоже почувствовал меня. Если это кочевник, то он, скорее всего, предпочел скрыться и не соваться на чужую территорию. В моем мире это опасно.

Я последовал за Беллой, тут же забыв про кочевника. Мы сели за столик в дальнем конце зала. Девушка не решалась поднять на меня глаз. И правильно делала. Видеть в ее шоколадных глазах свою отвратительную маску не хотелось.

- Будешь что-нибудь? – спросил я.

Она громко выдохнула и подняла взгляд. Боль и разочарование в них нанесли мне более сильный удар, чем последние дни. Но каково было ей?

Белла молча сидела и ждала. Пора начинать.

- Нам стоит расстаться, - заявил я. Так бы поступил самый обычный подросток.

Белла отшатнулась, словно от удара. Расширенные глаза и учащенный пульс выдавали ее панику. Она не верила. Не хотела верить, что я такое чудовище.

Если бы я умел плакать, я бы заплакал.

Прости меня, моя девочка. Я только хочу, чтобы ты жила.

Я уже знала, что он собирался сказать. Немыслимо! Неужели он решился? Целую неделю я задавалась этим вопросом. Последней каплей была Джессика. Моя школьная подруга два дня назад пришла ко мне в гости. Хотела узнать про путешествие. И заметив, что я чем-то расстроена, решила все разузнать. Мне не хотелось ей рассказывать, но это Джессика. В итоге пришлось сказать, что Эдвард меня избегает. Было неприятно наблюдать за Джесс, эта новость ее явно порадовала. Она с видом эксперта заявила, что это верный признак того, что парень скоро меня бросит. Я не хотела в это верить. Он не обычный парень. Но сомнение закралось в душу.

И вот оно - подтверждение. Я думала, что мне было больно тогда. Ничего подобного. Если сравнивать боль от неизвестности прошлой недели с той, которая сейчас разрывала сердце, то смело можно проводить аналогию между легким ушибом и переломом всех костей. Это было ужасно. Мои губы тряслись, слезы уже жгли глаза. Будто костлявая рука старухи ведьмы вырвала из груди осколки сердца. А его холодные и беспощадные глаза ждали моей реакции. Но я не могла вымолвить не слова. Множество вопросов крутилось в голове. Желание получить ответы вывело меня из ступора. Я не отпущу его, пока не узнаю почему.

- Зачем? – выдохнула я и отвела взгляд от этих бездушных глаз. Эдвард говорил, что у него нет души, но я не верила. До этого момента.

- Нам вообще не стоило быть вместе. Как видишь, ничего не получилось. Только время зря потратили, - ответил он, спустя бесконечно длинную секунду. Как же я ненавидела спокойный равнодушный голос!

- Зря? – повторила я, не поднимая глаз. Да как он может? Неужели для него ничего не значат те мгновения, что мы провели вместе?

- Белла, - короткая пауза и он продолжил, - не надо так переживать. Совсем скоро ты забудешь меня. Встретишь кого-нибудь более достойного и будешь с ним счастлива.

Голос внезапно оборвался, но я так и сидела, рассматривала, как переплелись тонкие волокна скатерти. Сколько уже прошло времени? Минута? Час? Я не знала. Мозг отказывался воспринимать слова Эдварда.

Потом, будто очнувшись от оцепенения, я встряхнула головой и обвела взглядом зал. Мое внимание привлек парень с индейской внешностью, коротко стрижеными волосами. Он был одет в простую клетчатую рубашку и потертые джинсы. С легкой полуулыбкой молодой человек потягивал кофе. Мое воображение изменило картину. Напротив парня сижу я. Изображение изменилось. Теперь я в белоснежном платье, он в смокинге. Чарли и Рене рядом. Они улыбаются. Этот парень тоже. А я… лицо окаменело, в глазах нет ни капли жизни.

Вот какое будущее предлагает мне Эдвард. Разве смогу я быть счастливой без него? Холод сковал сердце. Я попыталась прогнать болезненное видение. Бесполезно. В моей душе не осталось ничего. Пустота. Я слышала, как гулко работало сердце. В нем больше не было жизни. Просто насос.

Теперь я окончательно осознала смысл слов Эдварда. Это конец любви. Конец моей жизни. Леденящая пустота станет моей спутницей. Сейчас я буквально мечтала, чтобы боль вернулась и прогнала жуткий холод, пленницей которого я стала.

Разве можно пытаться делить что-то целое? Если взять хрустальный бокал и разбить его на две половинки, что получится? Два уродливых и бесполезных куска стекла. Почему Эдвард делает то же самое с нами? Как он будет жить без меня? Или только моя любовь сильна настолько, что я погибну в одиночестве? В надежде найти хоть какие-то чувства на дорогом не лице, я решилась посмотреть на парня. Идеальные брови были нахмурены, а в глазах читалось беспокойство. Так хотелось верить, что он сейчас протянет ко мне руку, скажет, что это была глупая злая шутка и крепко обнимет меня. Но Эдвард сделал все совсем не так.

- Белла, обещаю, мы больше не побеспокоим тебя. Никто из нас.

Что? Мне захотелось закричать так громко, чтобы задрожали стекла в этом чертовом кафе. Все? Все Каллены уезжают? Я закусила губу, пытаясь сдержать отчаянный вопль.

- Почему? – все-таки выдавила из себя я. – Разве вы не можете остаться в городе? – последняя надежда была разрушена.

- Нет. Мы давно уже не выглядим на свой возраст. Да и ты так быстрее забудешь про нас, - ответил он, сильнее сжав кулак.

Что? Немыслимо! Эдвард боится, что я выдам их секрет? Думает, я отомщу подобным образом? Даже допускать такую возможность подло. Я крепче стиснула зубы. Не когда не при каких обстоятельствах я не расскажу людям, что Каллены вампиры.

Стоп! Боже, как же мне это в голову раньше не пришло. В тот вечер, когда мы вернулись из путешествия, у Элис было видение. Я помню тот предостерегающий взгляд Карлайла. Тогда меня это напугало, но должного внимания я не уделила. Теперь все стало ясно. Моя подруга увидела нечто страшное. И в этом «нечто» была виновата я. Что же я могла натворить, что целый клан вампиров бежит от меня? И самое главное… я убила любовь Эдварда. Хриплый стон вырвался из груди. Нервная дрожь терзала тело.

Я вновь посмотрела на парня. Он обеспокоенно следил за мной. Неужели я так долго молчала? Или опять все эмоции отражались на лице? От одной только мысли меня передернуло. Если боль и отчаяние вырвались на обозрение, то зрелище должно быть ужасающим. Собрав последние силы, что бы спрятать страдания, я дважды глубоко вдохнула и попыталась заговорить. Но слов не было, только сиплый жуткий хрип. От отчаяния одна обжигающе горячая слеза скатилась по щеке. Я быстро опустила взгляд. Он не должен видеть моих слез. Дрожь усилилась. Я крепко вцепилась руками в стул. С усилием разжала зубы и прошептала одно слово:

- Уходи.

Слишком тихо для человека, но Эдвард услышал. Целых три удара сердца ничего не происходило. Потом я увидела его руку на столе. Она медленно двигалась ко мне. Набравшись смелости, я подняла голову и встретилась взглядом с его глазами. Сейчас они были не привычного для меня цвета ирисок, а черными как смоль. Лицо его исказила мука. Только не это. Если я поверю, что он все еще меня любит, то не смогу отпустить. Брошусь на шею и буду умолять простить меня. А если он меня оттолкнет? Что тогда? Скулы свело от напряжения. Все вокруг дрожало от слез в моих глазах.

- Уходи, Эдвард. Сейчас, - решительно проговорила я. Только за эти слова хотелось вырвать себе язык.

Он молча встал. Я слышала, как отодвинулся его стул. И все. Еще несколько секунд я не шевелилась, потом посмотрела на дверь. Ничего. Не осталось не малейшего следа его пребывания. Словно вода из прорвавшейся дамбы хлынули слезы. Я сама прогнала свою любовь, свою жизнь. Тысячи острых кинжалов вновь впились в сердце. Вопль отчаяния удалось заглушить в последний момент, закусив до крови руку. Не страшно. Рядом же больше нет вампиров.

Я неуклюже встала, одеревеневшие ноги отказывались меня слушаться. Я почти упала на пол, но кто-то подхватил меня за руку. Равнодушный взгляд лишь мгновение изучал спасителя. Это оказался тот самый парень в клетчатой рубашке.

- Все в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил он.

Мне стало так противно от его прикосновения. Он не должен прикасаться ко мне. Не он, ни кто-либо еще. Я выдернула руку и ничего не ответив вышла из кафе на улицу. Тут все еще шел дождь. Но мне он не причинял неудобства. Напротив, под ним не были заметны слезы. Я просто шла. Не знаю сколько времени. Не знаю куда. Не знаю, по какой дороге. Окружающее меня не интересовало.

Через какое-то время последние силы покинули меня. Я упала лицом в мокрую траву. Оказывается все это время руки обхватывали мои плечи. Только это не помогло избавиться от ледяной руки, сжимавшей сердце. Я перевернулась на бок, свернувшись калачиком прямо на мокрой траве. Слезы кончились. Но стало только хуже. Грудь разрывала тоска. Боже, как я буду без него?

Из-за невыносимой боли я не сразу заметила, что уже стемнело и наступили сумерки. И даже не позднее время заставило меня очнуться, а стук собственных зубов. Я до нитки промокла и замерзла. Но мне было все равно. Пусть я заболею и умру. Тогда придет забвение. Тогда я обрету покой.

Но тот самый врожденный инстинкт самосохранения заставил меня подняться. Только теперь я поняла, где все это время я находилась. На этой поляне мы с Эдвардом устроили обед, тогда, после моего падения под его машину и посещения больницы. Упоминание имени любимого было как удар хлыста по лицу. Слишком больно. Ноги подкосились, и я снова оказались на земле. На ледяной коже, появившиеся вновь слезы, казались обжигающими. Веки дрожали. Ну что? Что мне теперь делать?

- Здравствуй, Белла, - услышала я позади себя мелодичный голос и вздрогнула. Я медленно повернулась.


	10. Chapter 10

- Здравствуй, Белла, - сказал мелодичный голос позади меня.

Мне не было дела до обладателя этого голоса. Мне было все равно уйдет он или останется. Пусть только не трогает меня. Тогда, совершенно забытая, возможно, я перестану существовать.

- Очень больно? Может ли кто-нибудь причинить тебе большую боль, чем ту, что причинил Эдвард? – голос был насмешливый, явно издевательский.

Когда я услышала ЕГО имя, все в душе перевернулось. Сердце, скованное невидимыми тросами, стали тянуть сразу во множество сторон. Я посмотрела на злобного садиста, пытающего меня именем того, без кого я не знала, как жить.

Быстрый осмотр незваного гостя принес даже успокоение. По крайней мере, не человек. Не надо будет придумывать оправдание моему состоянию. Вот только этот красноглазый хоть и был меньше Эммета, выглядел куда более устрашающе. Но страшно мне не было. Все самое страшное со мной уже произошло.

Вампир неестественно медленно для него обошел вокруг меня и присел на корточки в метре от меня. Под его прищуренным, насмехающимся взглядом мне стало нехорошо. Я попыталась подняться, чтобы находиться в более выгодном положении. Теперь незнакомец смотрел мне прямо в глаза. Было в них что-то неуловимое, но очень опасное. Возможно, я ошибалась, но, кажется, именно так смотрит хищник на свою жертву, наслаждаясь ее страхом. А что? Все правильно. Он охотник. Я добыча.

На мгновение мне даже показалось, что я улыбнулась. Вот каким может быть избавление. Ни страданий, ни одиночества, ничего. Но уже в следующую секунду я подумала о Чарли и Рене. Могу ли бросить их? Хотя… Судя по взгляду вампира выбора у меня нет.

- Всего осмотрела? – спросил он, усмехаясь.

Я лишь быстро отвела глаза.

- Не стоит меня бояться, Белла. Я не причиню тебе вреда. Мы лишь совершим небольшое путешествие. Будь хорошей девочкой и не пострадаешь, - вампир опять усмехнулся. Его манера смотреть и медленно, словно в замедленной съемке, наклонять голову все больше убеждала меня в том, что он опасен. Вдоль позвоночника прошлась волна дрожи. Вызвана она была холодом, но я боялась, что хищник примет это за ужас.

Я решила пойти в атаку. Что страх для того, кому смерть избавление?

- Ты знаешь мое имя. Но сам еще не представился, да еще и с собой зовешь, - я осталась довольна речью. Голос практически не дрогнул и взгляд не отвела. Но становилось все страшнее. Откуда он знал мое имя?

- Пожалуй ты права. Думаю, стоит назвать свое имя. Я Джеймс. Сегодня стал свидетелем твоего горя и готов тебя помочь.

Странное чувство. Похоже на дежавю. Когда-то похожий разговор состоялся с Эмметом. Почему все вампиры рвутся помогать мне в отношениях с НИМ?

- Помочь? – переспросила я. – Мне не нужна помощь, - вот теперь голос дрогнул. В голове промелькнула мысль: а может он и правда поможет? Может, я буду снова с НИМ? Но за этой мыслью последовала расплата. Чудовищная боль сковала сердце.

- Не важно. Я все равно тебе помогу, - Джеймс поднялся и стал медленно прохаживаться передо мной, смотря теперь на траву, а не на меня.

Я последовала его примеру и тоже встала. Не когда не думала, что это может быть так сложно. Тело ослабело, а на плечах, казалось, лежит невидимый, но очень тяжелый камень, пытающийся снова придавить меня к земле. Но чуть покачиваясь, я все же устояла.

- Ты помогаешь всем подросткам, расставшимся со своей пассией? – говорить так для меня было кощунством, язык не желал подчиняться и произносить это мерзкое «пассия», но и показать, насколько разбита я не могла. Он несколько раз уже наступил на изувеченное сердце. Не уверенна, что выдержу еще.

Джеймс рассмеялся. Чистый звонкий голос казался мне противным. Это был не искренний заразительный смех, а глумливый и издевательский.

- Подростками я обычно закусываю, - ответил он, а я, представив, сколько людей он убил, не сдержалась и судорожно вдохнула. Вампир заметил это, и лишь хмыкнул, а потом продолжил, - Но ты совсем другое дело. Любить вампира! Да еще как любить.

Я чувствовала, как мышцы на лице меняют свое положение, превращая его в уродливое зеркало, выдававшее с потрохами мои страдания. Джеймс точно знал, что делал. Он снова и снова наступал на осколки моего сердца, превращая его в пыль и причиняя новую нестерпимую боль.

- Любовь – удивительное чувство, - продолжал вампир, - рождает столько сомнений, страхов. Но самое интересное – она делает вас беспомощными. Разве не так, Белла?

Джеймс оказался около меня, поднял ледяными пальцами вверх мой подбородок и заставил посмотреть в его глаза. Самодовольство в них одновременно пугало и злило меня.

- Нет! – выкрикнула я, - я не беспомощна, - слезы обожгли замерзшие щеки.

Любовь подарила мне столько восхитительных моментов. Я была готова теперь расплатиться за каждый из них жизнью, но не представляла, как жить без любви.

- Конечно, нет, - ответил злодей, - глупая девочка, видела бы ты, насколько жалка сейчас, - он окинул меня презрительным взглядом. – А каково будет Эдварду, когда он поймет, что окончательно потерял тебя?

Странно, но очередное дробление сердца принесло несколько меньше боли, чем я ожидала. Возможно потому, что теперь мои чувства значили меньше ЕГО.

А ОН… Пусть даже больше и не любит меня, но будет винить себя. Если, конечно, узнает. От этой мысли стало совсем горько. Ведь ему может и не захотеться поинтересоваться моей судьбой.

- Ему будет все равно, - сказала я, сама искренне в это веря.

- О да! Ну, конечно, все равно! Ах, Белла, ты настолько слепа. Но в любом случае твоя глупость значения не имеет. Так даже забавнее получится, - голос Джеймса был похож на приторный густой сироп.

Все тело содрогалось от отвращения. Я подсознательно понимала, что даже смерти от этого вампира не допросишься. Остолбеневшие ноги не давали возможности сбежать. Да им будь я хоть спортсменкой, вряд ли это помогло бы скрыться.

- Ох, как же он будет страдать! - слова были сказаны с издевкой, - То, что он чувствует сейчас, не стоит и тысячной доли по сравнению с тем, что с ним случится, когда он действительно поймет, что потерял тебя! О, да – засмеялся вампир, - это будет еще то зрелище.

В одно мгновение глаза цвета спелой вишни оказались прямо напротив моих. Я не видела ничего вокруг, непонятно откуда взявшаяся тьма застилала мой взор, только эти глаза, красные, обжигающие глаза. И тут же пронеслась мысль об Эдварде. Да, Эдвард. Почему то именно сейчас я могла произнести мысленно его имя, и сердце не резало ножами как раньше. Вдруг подумалось, а вдруг Эдвард ушел от меня, чтобы помочь мне, чтобы спасти меня. Он хотел мне добра, он так меня любит, что принес эту жертву, чтобы мне было лучше и спокойнее. Да, он любит меня, да это все он сделал ради меня! Да, да…. Нет! Это не так и все бесполезно. И не нужно обманывать себя. Глаза… опять эти глаза…. «Эдвард, прощай», - мысленно кричала я. И тут все оборвалось! Я больше ничего не могла не видеть, не слышать, не чувствовать! Мир рухнул, я потеряла сознание.

Она меня прогнала.

Я своего добился.

Белла в безопасности.

В безопасности от меня.

Только почему даже эта мысль не облегчает мою агонию? Почему безмолвное каменное сердце снова и снова разбивается в дребезги, стоит лишь вспомнить нежное лицо, искаженное гримасой отчаяния?

Я знал, что поступил правильно. Я избавил жизнь Беллы от вечных угроз.

Я. Все. Сделал. Правильно!

Это заклинание не помогало. Часть меня, более человечная и невероятно сильная, снова и снова возвращала пылающее от боли лицо любимой. Я мог вынести свою боль. Я ее заслуживал. Мне удалось украсть у судьбы мгновения всеобъемлющего счастья. И теперь я должен расплатиться за каждую секунду. Я готов на это. Другое дело - ее терзания.

Но Белла человек. Пусть ее память, что надпись мелом на асфальте: пройдет время, воспоминания потускнеют или смоются дождем. Исчезнут совсем…

Горло болезненно сжалось. Самая эгоистичная часть меня хотела навсегда остаться с ней, хотя бы в ее голове.

Нет. Избавиться от меня окончательно - вот путь к счастью для нее. Когда-нибудь она сможет. Белла сильная.

Уголки губ чуть дрогнули. Я дал ей повод скорее забыть меня. Ненависть. Белла ненавидит меня. Поэтому прогнала.

Языки адского пламени с новой силой взялись за мое сердце. Именно ее ненависть была самым тяжелым испытанием. И я бы с удовольствием провалил его, но… Разве огонь не должен топить лед, превращать его в воду, испарять и рассеивать? Тогда почему я еще цел?!

Всегда ненавидел свою сущность, а теперь чувство было особенно острым. Я вспомнил каждую улыбку, каждый озорной огонек в глазах. Но все это перекрывало последнее затравленное выражение любимого лица. Белла... Белла! Что я с тобой сделал? Как сильно изменил твою жизнь?!

Это из-за меня исчезла жизнерадостная доверчивая девушка, которую мне посчастливилось встретить 7 месяцев 3 дня и 16 часов назад. Это из-за меня она превратилась в опустошенную, ненавидящую особу.

Сильнейший приступ боли вынудил меня, неугомонного вампира, перевернуться со спины на бок и свернуться калачиком. Душевные страдания оказались сильнее неуязвимого тела.

Душа! Наверное, впервые за все свое существование я мог поверить в то, что она у меня есть. Только потеряв Беллу, потеряв свою душу, я был готов признать правоту отца. Да, у меня была душа. Это Белла. Она выманивала все мои лучшие качества. Перед ней был бессилен монстр.

- Белла, - прошептал я. Так самые верующие люди произносят имя своего Бога. Так умирающий от жажды просит воды.

Мне нет пути назад. Мне остались только воспоминания и ее имя. Я уже осознал, что испепеляющая агония станет неотъемлемой частью меня. Лишь бы Белла скорее излечилась. Моя девочка должна быть счастлива.

Может мне стоит через некоторое время вернуться и убедиться, что с ней все хорошо? Эта мысль пронеслась подобно метеору в моей голове, озарив искрой надежды безжизненный небосклон. Такая яркая и привлекательная вспышка, но я тут же избавился от нее. Ничто не сможет заставить меня уйти во второй раз.

- Эдвард! – услышал я отчаянный крик своей сестры.

Как только Элис нашла меня? Я ведь покинул штат. И зачем я ей? Возвращаться домой и лицезреть три идеальные пары сил не было. Да и дома у меня больше нет!

Видеть Элис совершенно не хотелось, поэтому я поднялся с сырой земли, и, что есть сил, бросился прочь.

- Эдвард! – снова окликнула меня молодая вампирша и увеличила скорость. У меня было пять миль фору, так что ей меня не догнать.

- Эдвард! Стой! Белла сейчас в опасности.

Услышав заветное имя, я остановился. Это могла быть уловка, но рисковать я не мог. Через две невообразимо долгие секунды Элис оказалась рядом. Я, не проронив ни слова, ждал объяснений. Нервы обострились до предела, и паника все сильнее накрывала меня.

- Скорее! Надо спешить! – бросила сестра и тут же сорвалась с места. Я рефлексивно последовал за ней. Убедившись, что я рядом, Элис очень быстро, даже для вампира, заговорила.

- Около часа назад я увидела Беллу. Рядом с ней был вампир. Не такой как мы, - мука и сожаление в ее голосе были почти осязаемы. Она тоже любила Беллу.

- У него не было четкого плана, что с ней делать, но… - Элис посмотрела мне в глаза, - ничего хорошего ждать не стоит. Эммет с Джаспером отправились на поиски, однако пока новостей нет. Как и видений.

Я лишь кивнул. Сейчас ни одного чувства во мне не было. Все обратилось в прах. Тело совершало движения, заставляя меня бежать. Боковым зрением я улавливал беспокойный взгляд Эллис, а в голове лишь крутилась одна мысль: «Это все я!» Чувств же не было совсем.

Но уже через секунду все изменилось. Трудно сравнивать, но возможно, это походило на невероятно сильный ветер. Будто что-то сбило меня с ног и отбросило назад. Боль, паника, вина - все эти чувства разом вернулись и ржавыми ядовитыми стрелами пронзили сердце.

Тогда, у злосчастного кафе, я уловил запах вампира и не придал этому должного значения. И теперь Белла в опасности и, возможно, ее ждет смерть.

Внезапная трель телефона отвлекла меня. Девушка, бежавшая позади меня, быстро вытащила аппарат и ответила.

- Элис, - я тоже хорошо слышал голос Джаспера. – Мы не нашли ее. След оборвался у железной дороги. Эммет предлагает идти вдоль путей, но мы даже не знаем направления. Повисла тягостная пауза, и я собрался было выхватить телефон у сестры и приказать Джасу прочесать всю страну, как он продолжил.

- Звонил Карлайл, - опять пауза, сводившая с ума, – Полиция заявила, что нашла растерзанный труп Изабеллы Свон в лесу, в семи милях от дома.

Отчаянный крик раздался в лесу, вспугнув его обитателей. Это был мой крик. Я не видел реакции Элис. Я, что есть сил, мчался к дому. К мертвому телу.


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 11.

Отлаженный механизм моих мышц заставлял двигаться тело. Это замерзшее подобие жизни не чувствовало усталости или боли. Просто двигалось вперед. Невероятно развитый мозг так же не поддавался чувствам, затаившимся где-то в области сердца и ждущих малейшего послабления со стороны разума. Но он был начеку и не позволял расслабиться.

Одновременно я всматривался в проносящиеся мимо деревья, подмечал крохотных жучков, подтачивающих кору старых, обросших мхом деревьев, подсчитывал количество пролетевших надо мной птиц, запоминал всех животных, которые почуяв нас, убегали прочь. Еще я думал об Эллис, которая бежала позади и сверлила взглядом мне спину. Кажется, она ожидала от меня бурной реакции и, возможно, ждала, когда я сорвусь. Напрасно. Паника была непозволительной роскошью. И, наконец, большая часть мыслей были заняты поиском выхода.

Сейчас есть ничтожный, но все же шанс, что в лесу вовсе не моя девочка. Еще каких-то десять минут… В общем, если подтвердится то, о чем сейчас я предпочитал не думать… Должен быть способ расплатиться за свои ошибки.

Исчезновение. Мое исчезновение с этой планеты, из этого неправильного мира, было единственной гарантией, что я не причиню еще кому-нибудь зла.

Но тут начинались проблемы. Возможно, мне удастся убедить Эммета и Джаспера помочь. Нет. Вряд ли. Им не позволит Карлайл. Есть еще вариант: Найти ее убий… Даже в мыслях я не мог допустить того, что Белла больше не существует. Но тем не менее.

Я могу найти его. Вызвать на поединок. Главное, чтобы он оказался достаточно сильным и убил меня. Странно, но ненависти к вампиру, возможно лишившему меня самого ценного, единственно значимого, не было. Он лишь заложник своей сущности. Другое дело я. Оставил самое удивительное на свете создание, причинил ей немыслимые страдания и даже не соизволил обеспечить безопасность. Надеюсь, для таких монстров в аду, или куда мы там попадаем, припасено отдельное местечко.

Запах людей резко просочившийся в горло чуть не высвободил совершенно не нужные эмоции. Это скорее всего полицейские, осматривающие тело. Каких-то тридцать секунд я могу надеяться.

- Эдвард, подожди! – окликнула меня Эллис. Я остановился, разрываемый желанием идти дальше и трусливой возможностью оттянуть жуткий момент.

- Что случилось?

- Мы не можем заявиться туда так. Надо сперва взять машину, - Элис говорила тихо, голос был сиплым и не уверенным. Посмотреть мне в глаза она не решалась.

- Зачем теперь эти дурацкие условности, - в нетерпении огрызнулся я. – Спорим, никто даже не заметит отсутствие машины.

- Возможно, ты прав, но нам надо быть сейчас особенно осторожными, - голос молодой вампирши теперь был извиняющимся. Она тяжело вздохнула и оторвала печальный взгляд от земли, чтобы взглянуть на меня.

- Пожалуйста, - умоляюще прошептала она.

Сам не знаю почему, но я утвердительно кивнул. Возможно, страх столкнуться лицом к лицу с собственным Армагеддоном был сильнее желания избавиться от неопределенности.

Еще минута и мы молча добрались до дома. Без лишних слов сели в Мерседес. Как только я вырулил на шоссе, началась настоящая пытка. Даже цифры на спидометре, показывающие 130 миль в час, не успокаивали.

Мы двигались слишком медленно. А она, моя девочка, возможно, лежит там в лесу. В глазах потемнело. Кажется, эмоции начали выходить из-под контроля, когда пришло осознание всего ужаса моего положения. Могло случиться так, что сердце Беллы больше не бьется и даже теперь я, виновник ее гибели, слишком далеко от нее. И даже если это всего лишь чудовищная ошибка (надежды на это почти не осталось) сейчас я попусту терял время. Руки крепче сжали руль. Зря я послушал Эллис. Надо было сразу идти к телу.

Пытаясь немного успокоиться, я посмотрел на Эллис. Хотел попросить ее заглянуть в будущее, узнать что-нибудь о Белле. Но этого не потребовалось. Глаза девушки были затуманены. Она что-то видела. Спустя несколько секунд сестра судорожно вздохнула и, сгорбив плечи, обхватила голову тоненькими пальчиками.

- Ну же! Не томи, - рявкнул я.

- Ничего, вообще ничего не вижу, - со злым отчаянием прошипела она. - Будто ее нет вовсе.

Последние слова ударили точно в сердце. Ее нет. Эта мысль выжигала все мое существо, оставляя мне лишь ненависть к себе и отчаянную обреченность. Все было не так. Все что я делал или не делал по отношению к Белле, было ошибкой. Ошибкой, стоившей ей жизни. Я создание дьявола. Любовь не для меня. Так зачем? Зачем я решил нарушить это правило?

Наконец, я свернул с шоссе. Еще несколько минут мы двигались по проселочной дороге и остановились около двух патрульных машин.

Сжав покрепче кулаки, я осторожно вышел из машины. Мне с трудом удавалось себя контролировать и заставлять тело передвигаться с человеческой скоростью.

Еще шаг… и вот она. Я судорожно вдохнул… И Боже!

Не когда в жизни не испытывал подобного облегчения.

Истерзанное тело не было Беллой. Вслед за облегчением пришла паника. Если это не моя девочка, то где же она сейчас?

Я подошел к Карлайлу. Он лишь коротко кивнул мне и тихо, так чтобы никто не слышал прошептал:

- Это не Белла. Но посмотри как похожа. И одежда.

И я увидел. Длинные темные локоны, очень похожие на локоны Беллы, были испачканы кровью. Карлайл чуть повернул тело и я, монстр, видевший много смертей, испугался. Лицо и грудная клетка были искалечены до такой степени, что не возможно было угадать черт девушки. Кто мог такое сделать?

- Официальная версия – медведь. Но это был один из нас, - ответил на мой мысленный вопрос отец.

Чудовище! Разве можно было так издеваться над своей пищей? Стоп! На этой несчастной одежда Беллы и нет следов укуса. Девушку просто убили предварительно одев как мою любимую.

С пониманием этого пришла еще одна чудовищная догадка. Кто-то хотел, что бы Беллу считали мертвой!

Я взглянул в глаза Карлайла. Его лицо было напряженно, а во взгляде читалась тревога. Подтверждая мои худшие опасения, он кивнул.

Ненависть к извращенцу-вампиру переполняла меня. Сильнее был только страх за Беллу. Передо мной лежало свидетельство жестокости этого чудовища. А на что он еще способен?! Надо скорее спасти девушку! Нельзя терять не секунды.

Карлай, видимо, был со мной согласен, поэтому закрыл свой медицинский чемоданчик и отошел от тела. Я последовал за ним. И только тут увидел Чарли. Он же шеф полиции. И первым узнал о трагедии.

Сгорбленное тело, переполненные отчаянием глаза, делали его похожим на старика. Рядом с ним стояла Эллис. Она осторожно обнимала его за плечи, пытаясь утешить. Я хорошо понимал страдания шефа Свона. Но он напрасно отчаивается. Это не Белла. Я найду ее! И верну ее отцу.

Карлайл положил руку мне на плечо и прошептал:

- Не делай этого. Мы не можем быть уверенны в том, что найдем Беллу. Не стоит его обнадеживать.

Я был не согласан с отцом. Я найду свою девочку. Обязательно найду. Но все-таки я послушал отца.

- Чарли, мне жаль, - это единственное, что я мог сказать ему.

Его глаза тут е вспыхнули.

- Жаль? Ты должен был быть с ней. Ты должен был ее защитить.

Я лишь кивнул. Он был абсолютно прав.

Я медленно разлепляла веки… Тусклый свет проникал в мое сознание.

Что со мной произошло? Память категорически отказывалась выдавать мне события недавнего прошлого. Где я?

Я попыталась повернуть голову. Это движение отозвалось тупой болью в области шеи и позвоночника. Так. Хорошо. Я лежу. Но где? Я не могла понять. Попытка встать обернулась крахом: я рухнула обратно. Что происходит? Почему мое тело как будто не мое, как будто ватное? Сосредоточиться, мне надо сосредоточиться. Безуспешно.

Еще одно усилие и я все-таки встала. Что-то изменилось в ощущениях: вроде бы ничего не болело, но, в тоже время, я чувствовала, что должно!

Я огляделась вокруг – большая, хорошо обставленная комната. Справа красовался большой камин. Стены были увешаны шкурами медведей и леопардов. Охотничьи трофеи? Мебель была совершенно не современной, такая наверняка стояла в домах в прошлом столетии. Я совсем не удивилась, обнаружив в комнате еще и изысканный комод, резную люстру и даже канделябры (!). Мне снится сон или я в музее? Я осторожно обернулась к кровати, ожидая увидеть там свое тело, что вполне бы подтвердило мое предположение о сне. Боже… кровать, на которой я лежала всего несколько секунд назад, оказалась просто невообразимых размеров. И – ох – балдахин! Все это было похоже на сказку. На страшную сказку.

Никого кроме себя в комнате я не обнаружила. Как мне удалось сюда попасть?

Замирая от страха и беспокойства, я осторожно на носочках стала пробираться к двери. Надо скорее покинуть это место. У двери я остановилась и прислушалась. Где-то что-то плескалось. Непонятно, откуда этот звук. Я огляделась вокруг еще раз. Ничего похожего на фонтан или чего-либо еще, связанного с водой. Шум воды переплетался с шорохом деревьев. Но окна закрыты! Я тряхнула головой, пытаясь прогнать наваждение.

Желания оставаться в этой странной комнате я не испытывала. Дверь отварилась с глухим стоном. Столько же от меня шума! Осторожно ступая по ступенькам, я спустилась вниз и оказалась в просторной гостиной, мебель в которой была под стать той, что в спальне. Почти не дыша от беспокойства, я выскочила на улицу. Снаружи дом казался достаточно большим и был построен в стиле рококо. Он восхищал своей изысканностью. Такому место на картинах. Я тут же подумала о своем мольберте и кистях. Вот бы их сюда. Но у меня их не было. Краскам и кистям здесь не место, так же как этому дому. И я здесь быть не должна. Мое сердце сжалось от тоски. Все это очень странно. И совсем мне не нравится.

Пытаясь упокоиться и по возможность найти выход из этого райского уголка, я пошла вдоль здания. Дом окружал красивый ухоженный сад. Погода была облачной, но все же листья переливались разнообразными оттенками, будто их освещал яркий солнечный свет. Тонкая паутинка то тут, то там растягивалась между деревьями. И пыль. Миллионы мелких частиц кружились в воздухе. Не когда не видела столько пыли, тем более в саду.

Зачарованная, я обошла дом и увидела каменную тропинку. Как на картине. Все идеально. Слишком идеально. И еще я не могла избавиться от ощущения, будто за мной подглядывают. Стараясь не терять бдительности, я ступила на тропу и не торопливым шагом направилась вглубь сада, разглядывала окружающий пейзаж. И опять же не переставала восхищаться совершенством местности. Резкость и разнообразие красок так и просились на холст.

Тропинка тем временем уходила вглубь сада и терялась в нем. Деревья, стоявшие плотной стеной, создавали ощущение леса. Дневной свет сюда почти не проникал, но мне полумрак не мешал. Еще некоторое время я упорно шла вперед, пока деревья не расступились, и я не очутилась у достаточно большого пруда. Вода была изумрудного цвета, по краям росли белоснежные кувшинки. «Просто великолепное зрелище», подумалось мне. Вдруг всплеск нарушил тишину, еще один и еще. Я посмотрела в сторону шума. На дальнем конце пруда в воде плескалась рыба. Разглядеть серебристую рыбину не составило труда, хоть она и была достаточно далеко от меня. Немного смущенная такой дальнозоркостью, я развернулась и пошла обратно. На этот раз прогулка не заняла у меня много времени. Я торопилась. Совершенный во всех смыслах пейзаж пугал меня. К тому же я хотела домой. Наверняка Рене уже волнуется.

Дойдя до двери, я помедлила. Что-то останавливало меня, не давая зайти. Несколько коротких вдохов и выдохов помогли успокоиться, и я, наконец, толкнула дверь. Насыщенный сладкий аромат окутал меня. Было сложно определить на что похож этот родной запах. Пахло и древесной смолой, и старым камином, и травой после дождя. Но все это сочеталась вместе, исходило от одного источника.

Заинтригованная я пошла навстречу аромату. Странно, но он привел меня к комнате, в которой я очнулась. Интуиция подсказывала, что мне не стоит туда идти, но я все-таки взяла себя в руки и открыла дверь.

В тусклом свете уходящего дня стоял высокий мужчина. Сперва я не увидела его лица, но когда он повернулся…

Жгучая ненависть вперемешку с воспоминаниями захлестнула меня:

_Я крепче сомкнула губы, пытаясь подавить крик. Я боролась. Вот только изнуряющая боль путала мысли, и становилось все труднее сосредоточиться. _

_Огонь давно распространился по телу. Определить где было больнее мне уже не удавалось. Кажется, я смогла выдохнуть. Короткая передышка перед новой волной испепеляющего жара. _

_Я даже не обрадовалась. Все силы ушли, чтобы вспомнить с чем мне бороться._

_Во-первых, с криками. Про это я не забывала не на секунду. Джеймс и так получил слишком много от меня. Наслаждаться дальше я ему не позволю._

_Во-вторых, с памятью. Он сказал, что я все забуду. Что мне легко и естественно будет стать такой как он. Нет! Не стану! Не позволю! Я не буду монстром._

_Но тяжелее всего было бороться с третьим врагом . С ненавистью. Она разъедала меня не меньше жара. Но огонь поглощал тело, а ненависть душу. Это страшило меня._

_Воспоминания несколько часовой (или нет? Я потеряла счет времени) давности подсказали почему надо сопротивляться ненависти._

_В них Джеймс небрежно прогуливался по крыше поезда. Он так много говорил. Ветер должен был развеять его слова. Но каждое из них долетало до меня и жалило. _

_Судорожно хватая воздух и пытаясь справиться с приступом боли, я упустила воспоминание. Сейчас необходимо сосредоточиться на огне._

_Я пыталась выяснить какая часть тела пострадала, но быстро поняла, что это бесполезно. Горела не кожа. Моя кровь превратилась в смолу. Пожар легко распространялся по ней. _

_Но вот боль отступила. Не исчезла совсем, как хотелось мне, а лишь стала терпимой._

_Джеймс. Там на поезде, после всего услышанного, я сказала, что ненавижу его. Как же он смеялся над моими словами! Но смех я могла терпеть, пока вампир не ответил: «Это же прекрасно, Белла! Ненависть сделает тебя неподражаемой»._

_Я даже пропустила очередной приступ боли. Я пыталась прогнать ненависть._

_Почему не удался мой план? Не хватило всего секунды. И я была бы свободна. Был бы тот, второй, попроворнее. _

_У железной дороги нас ждал еще один вампир. Лоран. Так называл его Джеймс. Он сидел поодаль. Странно, но я чувствовала, как ветер, несущий ему на встречу мой запах, делал вампира все более голодным. Решение пришло быстро. Резким движением, я провела рукой по металлическому шву поезда. От резкой боли заслезились глаза, но времени опомниться уже не было. Все произошло за секунду. Лоран кинулся на меня. Джеймс преградил ему путь и скинул соперника с поезда. Я замерла от ужаса, когда сверкающий красными молниями взгляд Джеймса впился в мои глаза. В мгновение он оказался рядом, и впился зубами в кровоточащую рану. Облегчение - вот что я испытала тогда. И наслаждение. Это даже приятно, когда у тебя забирают кровь. Я даже мысленно улыбнулась. Он сам же меня и убьет. Но не тут-то было. Через несколько секунд вампир хоть и с трудом, но отстранился. _

_- Белла, Белла. Ты такая вспыльчивая. Это хорошо. Ты станешь мне идеальной подругой, - проговорил он, почти мурча от удовольствия._

_Я в ужасе качала головой, не поднимая глаз на Джеймса. Мой взгляд был прикован к руке. Место укуса начало пылать. Я не понимала в чем дело. Мне стало страшно. А вампир продолжал:_

_- У тебя не будет выбора. Эдварду ты не нужна. Он не любит тебя, - он сделал почти театральную паузу. – Ах, да. У тебя же еще были родители. Но не сейчас. Они думают, что ты мертва. Не правда ли здорово придумано? _

_Вот тогда раздался поистине не человеческий крик. Мой крик. Уничтожающие меня пламя и слова Джеймса смешались, причиняя жуткую боль_.

Все воспоминания пронеслись за секунду, но были поразительно четкими. Еще я вспомнила почему сдалась, почему перестала сопротивляться боли и хвататься за воспоминания: это было не к чему. Мне не за что было бороться.

Теперь я знала кем стала. И кто в этом виноват.

Моя верхняя губа дернулась, а из груди вырвался рык. Глаза заслонила красная пелена. Я увидела испуганное лицо Лорана и усмехнувшись, пошла в атаку.


	12. Chapter 12

Глава 12.

Конечно я испугалась. Все произошло слишком быстро. Я не почувствовала, как преодолела расстояние, отделявшее меня от Лорана. Это было странно и неестественно. Страх заставил меня остановиться. И опять все произошло слишком быстро.

Совершенно растерявшись, я замерла на месте, то и дело бросая опасливые взгляды в сторону двери, трусливо прикидывая, как быстро я смогу отсюда сбежать.

- Ты привыкнешь. Это даже здорово. Сила опьяняет, - обратился ко мне Лоран.

Привыкну? Зачем мне привыкать? Рычание было ответом вампиру. Ненависть переполняла меня, вызывала жжение в горле. Жжение? Это Эдвард называл жаждой? Я испытываю жажду? Невероятно. Я правда теперь вампир? Теперь я всегда буду с…

Огненный поток из горла переместился в область сердца. Разочарование, страх, безнадежность - вот что переполняло меня. Я не могу быть с Эдвардом. Я не нужна ему.

Стон, больше похожий на прощальный хрип утопающего, сорвался с моих губ.

Я вампир. Не кому не нужный вампир. Навсегда.

А тот, кто в этом виновен, стоит и смотрит на меня, как на подопытную мышь. На этот раз я не задумывалась над движениями. Просто прыгнула. Я вмиг настигла Лорана, но скорость, с которой я приближалась, была недостаточной. Он легко отбросил меня. Стена, в которую я врезалась спиной, затрещала, на ней появились трещины, но я даже боли не почувствовала. Ах, да… я же теперь неуязвима.

Однако сразу бросаться в атаку я не стала. Пригнувшись к полу и скаля зубы, я наблюдала за Лораном. Он смотрел на меня совершенно равнодушно. Но от меня не укрылось, как напряжено его тело.

- Ох уж эти новорожденные! Вы совершенно не умеете держать себя в руках, - Лоран театрально нахмурился, после чего сразу улыбнулся, - но ничего, дорогая, после первой охоты станет легче.

Охота. Охота? На кого? Цвет глаз темноволосого ясно указывал на его рацион. Охота? Истребление людей он называет охотой. И снова я не смогла справиться с гневом. Я прыгнула. Только на этот раз действовала более точно. Лоран не успел опомниться. Молниеносным движением я сшибла его с ног. Наверно, инстинкты были сильнее человеческих привычек, я точно знала, что бить его бесполезно. Мои зубы пытались добраться до шеи противника. Лоран сопротивлялся. Я чувствовала, с какой огромной силой он давит мне в грудь. Но я не поддавалась этому воздействию. Мне опять не было больно, к тому же и сопротивление не такое уж и значительное. Я сильнее него? Невероятно!

Сознание собственной силы придало мне уверенности. Ловким движением я схватила одной рукой Лорана за горло, другой перехватила его руку, занесенную для удара, и, наконец, вцепилась зубами в его шею. Раньше кожа вампира казалась мне чем-то нерушимым, идеально прочным, но сейчас все было по-другому. Острые зубы легко ее прокусили. В горле снова разыгрался пожар, но я точно знала, что Лоран не пригоден для еды. Решив больше не тянуть, я оторвала кусок кожи от тела противника и выплюнула. Лоран взвыл. Но я не чувствовала себя отомщенной. Мне хотелось большего.

Я привстала в надежде лучше рассмотреть своего врага. Запомнить его лицо. Но я допустила ошибку: ослабила хватку.

Лоран, конечно, был более опытным и сразу заметил эту оплошность. Сильный удар по лицу, потом в живот, и я опять лечу в ту же стену. Пощечина не причинила особого вреда, зато сильнее разозлила. Я хотела его смерти. Я хотела уничтожить того, кто отнял мою жизнь. Я хотела разорвать его на части.

Рыча и клацая зубами, я кружила вокруг Лорана. Все мое внимание было сосредоточенно на нем. Вампир тоже пристально следил за мной, но его отвлекала безобразная, и наверняка причиняющая боль рана на шее. Выждав момент, когда взгляд Лорана оторвался от меня, я напала. Он попытался увернуться, но я переместилась за его спину и захватила вампира в тиски своих рук. Ярость и сила опьяняли, мне хотелось сделать Лорану как можно больнее. Я стала сжимать его сильнее, до тех пор, пока рычание не превратилось в хрип. Тогда я схватила противника за шею, намеренно вдавив большой палец в его рану, и точным движением ноги выбила его из равновесия и бросила ничком на пол.

Не желая искушать еще раз судьбу, я сжала голову Лорана, потянула и с оглушительным скрежетом отделила ее от тела.

Я не сразу поняла, что сделала. Ненависть и злоба постепенно оставляли меня, вместе с тем прояснялся разум. Невероятно! Я убила! Убила живое существо. Пусть он и убийца, но до чего же легко я сама им стала.

Голова Лорана все еще была в моих руках. Со страхом я опустила глаза на свидетельство своей бесчеловечности. Облегчение, невероятно сильное, я испытала от того, что передо мной был затылок, а не лицо.

Раскаяние и стыд за содеянное не позволили мне просто бросить голову на пол. Я осторожно положила ее рядом с телом.

Убийца! Чудовище! Монстр! Эдвард знал, кем я стану. Поэтому он не хотел меня перевоплощать. Ах, Эдвард! Лишь упоминание о нем наполнило сердце трепетом!

«Сердце?», - усмехнулся внутренний голос, - «Тебе будет стыдно признаться ему в убийстве. Ты боишься его осуждения».

Это правда. Это чистая правда. Если бы Эдвард все еще любил меня, если бы мог быть рядом, я бы умерла от стыда за содеянное, я бы…

«Он не любит меня», - одернула я себя. От этого стало совсем плохо. Опустошенная и совершенно одинокая я начала отходить к двери. Уйти отсюда сейчас стало самой главной моей задачей, с остальным разберусь потом.

Я сделала всего три шага и врезалась во что-то. Осторожно развернулась… передо мной стоял Джеймс и смотрел на убитого Лорана поверх моей головы. В глазах читалось бешенство. Я испугалась. Расправа за убийство его друга будет быстрой. В этом я не сомневалась. Но он совершенно спокойным голосом сказал:

- Ах, Белла, разве ты не поняла, что вампиры для тебя не самый лучший рацион? Зачем ты оторвала Лорану голову? У него же теперь будет шрам.

- Шрам? - неуверенно переспросила я.

- Да, - с напускной тоской выдохнул Джеймс, - хорошо, что ты его не сожгла. Через пару дней он будет как новенький, но шрам… - вампир тяжело вздохнул.

Он! Не! Мертв! Все мое раскаяние как рукой сняло и я проклинала себя за то, что не бросила эти гнусные останки в камин. Сперва я хотела исправить эту оплошность. Но Джеймс казался куда более сильным противником, чем Лоран. И Джеймс, наверняка, мне помешал бы.

В попытке успокоиться и немного одуматься, я глубоко вдохнула. Невероятно чудесный, сладко влажный, терпкий и притягательный аромат обжог мое горло. Рот наполнился слюной, и я замерла в предвкушении.

- О, а я и забыл про твою закуску, Белла, - усмехнулся Джеймс. Непринужденным движением руки он вытащил что-то большое из-за спины и бросил в мою сторону.

Это был парень. Я машинально поймала его. Лет тринадцать, максимум пятнадцать. И его серые глаза почти обезумели от ужаса. Мне стало жаль ребенка, оказавшегося в моих руках. Я хотела ему помочь, но именно ему принадлежал этот совершенный аромат. Я была не в силах остановится.

Неслышно надвигалась ночь, неся с собой сумрак и окутывая незримым покрывалом лес. Сотни раз я видел, как кончается день. Для меня это всегда было просто фактом, но сегодня дело обстояло иначе. Нет, с одной стороны ничего не изменилось: я видел с той же четкостью, что и днем, лишь краски стали контрастнее, исчезли полутона. Но сегодня, сейчас, я чувствовал тьму. Я видел, как исчезали тени. Я хотел поймать их, спасти от ночи.

Спасти.

Это слово снова и снова эхом отзывалось в моей голове, давило на виски, потом спускалось туда, где когда-то было сердце, и бросалось в атаку на никчемный кусок гранита.

Три дня. Три мучительно долгих дня. И ночи. Каждый час был потрачен на поиски. Мы обследовали сотни миль, но так и не нашли следов Беллы или ее похитителя.

Я был бесполезен. Сила, скорость, бессмертие больше не имели значения. Я лишился своего преимущества. Я не мог ждать. Каждая секунда могла стать последней. Или уже все кончено? Невыносимо.

Собственная никчемность отравляла меня, снова и снова сжигала заживо. Я почти обезумел. Напрасно было все. Каждая попытка спасти Беллу, с самой первой встречи, была бесполезна. Уберегая от одной опасности, я подвергал ее другой, более страшной. Это должно было случиться. Создание дьявола не имеет право на любовь.

- Белла, - лихорадочно вздохнул я. Имя сорвалось с губ и растворилось в воздухе. Исчезло.

Я не знал наверняка, осталось ли во мне достаточно надежды. Хватит ли ее, чтобы продолжить поиски? Или я напрасно стараюсь? Я не знал. Этого никто не знал. Даже Элис, ставшая в эти дни моей тенью. Где бы я ни вел поиски, она безмолвно следовала за мной. Все наше общение свелось к обмену взглядами: иногда я не выдерживал и без слов задавал вопрос «было ли видение?», а Элис в ответ качала головой.

Но сейчас я хотел нарушить молчание. Наверно и среди вампиров бывают сумасшедшие, а я один из них, раз решил добавить себе еще порцию боли.

- Элис, что было в том видении?

Она непонимающе уставилась на меня.

- В гостиной у нас дома, - уточнил я. Меня интересовало видение, из-за которого все началось.

- Белла решила родить ребенка, - Элис тяжело вздохнула, - но он был сильнее нее. Не выдержало сердце.

Ребенок? Я был поражен. Белла хотела ребенка. Она все-таки услышала меня тогда, поняла, что человеческие радости ей необходимы. Но неужели она настолько хрупкая? И если Белла забеременела, то это она оставила меня в том будущем или все произошло из-за того, что я решил уйти?

- Эдвард, она хотела твоего ребенка, - пояснила Элис, видимо заметив мое замешательство.

Моего? Вот это уже было слишком. После всех переживаний и мучений, эта новость просто раздавила меня. Справиться со шквалом чувств было невозможно.

Белла хотела моего ребенка. Это наполнило меня трепетом. Но в том будущем мой ребенок ее убил. Это приводило в ужас. Было совсем не понятно, как у вампира мог получиться ребенок, но, черт возьми, о чем я думал, когда решил быть с Беллой в этом смысле, если она оставалась человеком.

Она, конечно, влекла меня, было непросто сопротивляться желаниям, но рисковать ее жизнью…?

А еще я проклинал себя. Только самоуверенный болван мог бросить смысл своей жизни, основываясь только на домыслах. Если бы я только спросил у Элис о видении тогда, если бы попытался изменить будущее…

И попытался. Стоит признаться себе, что я бы вряд ли поступил иначе. Да, ошибка за ошибкой. Я должен все исправить. Если Белла простит меня, когда я ее найду (если найду), предоставлю ей возможность самой выбрать. Пусть она решит наше будущее.

Такой вариант предал мне сил, взбодрил. Немного надежды затеплилось в груди.

- Элис, давай еще раз пройдемся по этому участку, только южнее, - бросил я и рванулся вперед.

Но сестра за мной не последовала. Я остановился узнать, в чем дело.

Элис стояла на месте, руками она хваталась за шею, будто ее что-то душило, а губы раскрывались и закрывались, безмолвно пытаясь позвать на помощь.

- Элис! - я был уже около нее и тряс за плечо.

Сквозь затуманенный взгляд она посмотрела мне в глаза.

- Эдвард, мы должны спасти ее. Должны! - шептала она.

Я понял, о ком говорит моя сестра.

- Что ты видела? Что нам делать? Сколько у нас времени?

- Вампир. С ней вампир. Они дерутся. Эдвард, он убьет ее.

- Где? – я смог выговорить только это.

- Кажется, я знаю, где это. Только у нас совсем нет времени.

- Тогда пойдем скорее, – закричал я на Элис. Она тут же сорвалась с места. Я побежал за ней.

Теперь у меня есть шанс. Я его не упущу. Я спасу тебя Белла. Спасу. И убью того, кто пытался тебя убить.

Окружающая природа слилась в одно большое разноцветное пятно – так быстро мы бежали, быстро даже для вампиров. Я хотел успеть. Нет, я должен успеть! Сейчас все завесило от того, успеем ли мы с Эллис. Да что там говорить – жизнь Беллы от этого завесила, а на все остальное мне плевать!

- Эдвард, мы уже рядом, - сказал Элис.

И вправду, впереди сквозь стволы деревьев виднелся просвет, и уже через пару секунд мы выбежали из леса и оказались в парке, окружающем старинный особняк.

- Белла тут? – удивленно выдохнул я и остановился.

Элис шла впереди, ничего не ответив. Тут я опомнился, что медлить нельзя и рванул вперед. Ни о чем не думая, я влетел в дом, озираясь по сторонам и прислушиваясь к обстановке, а так же пытаясь почувствовать Беллу.

- Здесь никого нет, - обреченно прошептала Элис. Но я и сам уже это понял. Как же так? Кусок гранита ухнул вниз, куда-то в пятки. Опять опоздал! Не помог! Я – никчемная, бездушная машина для убийств, не способная на что-либо хорошее.

Но, как оказалось, это было еще не все! Видимо решив, что мне всего этого мало, судьба преподнесла еще один удар – удар ниже пояса.

- Эдвард, - прошептала Элис, - ты должен знать. Белла уже вампир.

Мой мир, в который раз рухнул. Белла не простит меня. Она возненавидит меня за такую жизнь.


	13. Chapter 13

Глава 13

- Элис, прошу тебя… Ты ее видишь?

Известие о том, что Белла стала вампиром, испепеляло меня, но и вселяло надежду. По крайней мере, она жива и не так уязвима. Это ведь хорошо?

Элис закрыла глаза. Было видно как сильно она сосредоточена. Через пять секунд глаза открылись. Я все понял без слов.

- Ничего, - я успокаивал нас обоих. Теперь, когда есть надежда, можно было позволить себе стать немного оптимистом, - она была здесь? Ты ее видела?

- Да. Она была здесь. В видении на нее напал вампир. Или она на него. Но они точно были здесь, - Элис шумно выдохнула. – Почему я ее опять не вижу?

- Не знаю, но мы это выясним. Только позже. А сейчас давай найдем Беллу.

Я хотел, чтобы голос звучал уверенно. Однако страх все портил. Белла вампир. Это сложно принять, еще труднее с этим смириться, но если честно, я испытывал облегчение. Как последний трус я радовался тому, что все решилось без меня.

Нет, еще не решилось. Моя нежная девочка все еще в опасности. К тому же ее только обратили. Страшно представить сколько глупостей, за которые она потом будет себя ненавидеть, может натворить Белла.

- Здесь несколько запахов, - сказала Элис. Потом улыбнулась, - нетрудно догадаться какой принадлежит Белле.

Я тоже его чувствовал. Невероятно притягательный, он напоминал смесь сирени, тюльпанов, солнца, апельсинов, груши, свежего снега, молока, опилок, персиков… Ее запах почти не изменился. Только он больше не обжигал горло, не вызвал жажды. Вдыхая, я чувствовал себя ближе к ней.

Я последовал за запахом.

Второй этаж этого дома. Тут несколько спален, но только из одной пахнет Беллой. И еще кем-то.

Обязательно уничтожу их.

Лишь открыв дверь спальни, я увидел следы драки. Неужели здесь Белла дралась? Пострадала ли она?

Элис, стоявшая позади меня, ухитрилась ответить на звонок прежде, чем зазвучала мелодия.

- Отлично, – коротко бросила девушка, - идите за нами.

На этом разговор закончился.

- Джас и Эммет уже рядом. Карлайл с Розали будут на пару минут позже. А Эсми… она с Рене и Чарли. Помогает с похоронами.

Я не стал отвечать. Просто подошел к окну, рама у которого была разбита. Запах Беллы уходил дальше, за пределы этой спальни.

Я последовал за ним. Элис тоже. Меня немного пугало, что она рядом. Неизвестно на сколько силен противник. Вдруг Элис пострадает?

Хорошо, что братья скоро будут. И правильно, что Эсми осталась со Свонами. Образ мамы не вяжется с насилием.

«А насилие будет», - мстительно подумал я, и не смог сдержать рычания.

Рене…

Чарли…

Чувство вины съедало меня. Они похоронят неизвестное тело вместо своей дочери. А ведь чьи-то еще родители не дождутся ребенка домой.

Теперь я точно не смогу вернуть Чарли дочь.

А Белла? Как она без них? Хватит ли мне вечности, чтобы вымолить прощение? Ведь все из-за меня. С самого начала ошибка за ошибкой.

Хотя… Теперь я точно уверен, что будь возможность начать все сначала… Я поступил бы так же. Только не за что не оставил бы свою любимую.

И тут я услышал.

Звуки драки. Шипение. Стон ломающихся деревьев.

Боже, Белла!

Я рванул что есть сил.

Место драки я увидел почти сразу. Так много обломков деревьев и запах свежих щепок привлекали внимание. Но теперь я почти не слушал звуков. Повисшая тишина настораживала. Было не ясно, что там происходит. Ветер тоже, как назло затих.

Наконец, последние метры были преодолены. Я вышел на образовавшуюся поляну. Беспокойство сменилось недоумением.

Моя Белла, теперь навечно прекрасная и неизменная стояла посреди множества древесных обломков, а ее взгляд был направлен на двух вампиров. Теперь и я обратил на них внимание. Вот эти чудовища! Это они пытаются убить мою любимую. Это им я оторву головы, разорву на сотни мелких кусочков, сожгу, а потом еще и пепел развею. Гнев все возрастал во мне, пока я не заметил, что они буквально окаменели.

- Белла…

Это была Элис. Она достигла поляны и в отличие от меня не стала терять времени.

Белла вздрогнула.

- Боже, Элис. Элис! – моя маленькая девочка так обрадовалась подруге. – Откуда ты здесь? Они,– она указала на вампиров. – Они опасны, осторожно.

- Тихо, милая, мы поможем. – Элис подошла к Белле и крепко ее обняла. – Мы так за тебя боялись.

И тут Белла увидела меня. Я знал, что не заслуживаю прощения. Знал, но все же надеялся.

Безразличие на ее лице, новом, не родном, но сохранившем все особенности, стало большим разочарованием. Холодный непроницаемый взгляд, был абсолютно заслужен. Но именно осознание того, что я все это я сотворил своими собственными поступками, причиняло еще большую боль.

- Эдвард, - она лишь коротко кивнула в знак приветствия, и осторожно высвободилась из объятий моей сестры.

Я не ответил. Один из вампиров очнулся из оцепенения и собирался напасть. Естественно на Беллу.

В один прыжок я переместился так, чтобы закрыть девушек от нападения.

Наконец я смотрел в глаза этого монстра. Наконец я мог отомстить за убитую девушку в лесу, за Чарли и Рене, которые навсегда потеряли свою дочь, за переживания Элис, за мгновения, в которые я думал, что навсегда потерял любимую.

Я видел, как блондин быстро окинул поляну взглядом. Он недоумевал. Это было нам на руку. Сбитого с толку противника победить легче.

Я чувствовал, что Элис и Белла стоят рядом, готовые сражаться. Но это меня и беспокоило. Не за что в жизни моей малышке больше не придется подвергать себя опасности. И все же стоило признать, что боевая стойка ей очень идет.

Темноволосый вампир тоже пришел в себя, хотя выглядел совсем не опасным. Его кожа была покрыта трещинами, самые крупные из них «украшали» шею. Неужели это дело рук моей хрупкой девочки? Я был горд за нее.

- У нас гости? – это был блондин, он нагло лыбился и смотрел на Беллу. – Не тот ли это Эдвард? Теплой встречи влюбленных так и не получилось? Белла, может все-таки со мной пойдешь?

Я просто замер от страха. Что если она решит уйти? Что если у меня не будет возможности объяснить?

- Белла, - я собирался умолять ее остаться, но девушка перебила меня.

- Иди к черту, Джеймс, - в голосе девушки была ненависть.

Я получил добро. Мое рычание стало сигналом к началу борьбы.

- Эй, без нас веселиться собрались?

- Эммет, - выкрикнула Белла.

Я завидовал Эммету. Ведь ему Белла была рада.

Все закончилось слишком быстро. Эммет был великолепен. Он почти все сделал сам. Одного удара хватило, чтобы голова Лорана снова покинула плечи. Еще несколько минут ушло на Джеймса. Бой был неравным. Эдвард нападал без остановки. И если Эммет считал, что Эдварду может угрожать опасность, он снижал шансы Джеймса парочкой мощнейших ударов.

Я была ему за это бесконечна благодарна.

Эдвард. Мой любимый Эдвард был здесь. Рядом. Но не со мной. Заметив его, я чуть не бросилась в его объятия. Но он стоял так далеко от меня. Был таким чужим. Грудь сдавило от тоски. ...

Все закончилось слишком быстро. Эммет сразу предотвратил попытку Джеймса и Лорана сбежать. Разделаться с Лораном ему удалось за считанные секунды. Эдвард занялся Джеймсом. Несколько раз я чуть не сорвалась с места, желая защитить любимого от выпадов Джеймса. Но с этой задачей прекрасно справлялся Джаспер. Он предупреждал любые действия, которые могли навредить Эдварду. И я была за это благодарна.

Элис стояла рядом со мной. Она что-то говорила, но я не обращала внимание на ее слова. Я следила за Эдвардом.

Он был прекрасен. Расчетлив и сосредоточен. Только теперь я впервые видела его настоящим. Мое слабое человеческое зрение не могло различить все тонкости совершенного лица, не могло оценить точность и грацию движений. Я любовалась Эдвардом и втайне мечтала, чтобы драка не заканчивалась. Ведь тогда у него не будет причин быть здесь.

Потом случилось сразу две вещи: с громким скрежетом голова Джеймса была оторвана от тела и на поляне появились Карлайл и Розали.

- Эдвард, - Карлайл осторожно приближался к нему, - хватит, оставь остальное братьям.

Эдвард отреагировал не сразу, но его тело замерло, дикий взгляд несколько раз переместился с останков Джеймса на Карлайла. Сейчас он выглядел действительно опасным. Он мало походил на того Эдварда, которого я знала. Боль сковала грудь. Это больше не мой Эдвард, я ему не нужна была человеком, а уж … Монстром? Так он себя называл. Но чувствовала ли я себя монстром?

Сейчас я, наверное, впервые понимала, почему любимый Каллен так не хотел, чтобы я стала вампиром. Несмотря на всю сложность ситуации, я не могла избавиться от жажды. Горло пересохло, мысли путались, хотя это не было похоже, на человеческую растерянность, я инстинктивно пыталась найти запах крови. Но будь я человеком и умирай от жажды, смогла бы я не мечтать о воде?

Прошло всего пару секунд, Эдвард оторвал левую руку Джеймса, и бросил вместе с телом себе под ноги. Эммет уже разжег костер и бросал в него останки Лорана, голова Джеймса так же была в пламени.

«Вот и все, Джеймс», - подумала я.- «Твой план провалился, они пришли». – Но легче от этой мысли не стало. Я теперь для них чужая.

От костра меня заставило отвлечься неприятное чувство. По спине пробежал электрический разряд. Я ощущала опасность. Быстрый осмотр вокруг смутил меня. Рядом только Каллены. Вот только поглядывали они на меня с опаской. Понадобилось время, чтобы понять: они бояться меня.

- Да ладно вам, - сказала Элис и направилась ко мне, - это же Белла.

Джаспер не позволил ей приблизиться ко мне. Он встал между нами. Я не сдержалась. С губ сорвался короткий рык. Все замерли. Что я творю! Из-за жажды становилось все сложнее контролировать себя. Я обвела взглядом всех, стараясь избегать смотреть на Джаспера. Мои инстинкты требовали ответить на его воинственный настрой.

Сделав несколько коротких вдохов-выдохов, я, глядя в глаза Эдварду, наконец, сказала:

- Я в порядке.

Эдвард медленно стал приближаться ко мне. Я не могла отвести от него взгляда. Он шел ко мне, и мое воображение стало рисовать предательские картины: вот он рядом, обнимает меня…

- Вот и славно, - Элис, а не Эдвард, обнимала меня за плечо. Я даже не заметила как она оказалась рядом.

Эдвард застыл на месте, в его глаза были затуманены. Я испугалась. Тоже самое было с Джеймсом и Лораном, когда я от бессилия представила, как они горят заживо.

- Любопытно, - раздался голос Карлайла, - очень любопытно.

- Что это было? – спросил Эдвард, обращаясь скорее к Карлайлу, чем ко мне. Он приходил в себя. Страх отступил, и мне тоже стало интересно.

- У меня предположение, но об этом потом, - ответил Карлайл.- Белле необходимо поохотится, не стоит ее больше мучить.

Элис сразу отошла от меня на несколько шагов:

- Прости, Белла, я совсем забыла.

- Пойдем, Белла. Я покажу тебе как охотится, - голос Эдварда был такой доверительный, мучительно прекрасный. Он медленно приблизился ко мне и протянул руку. Я смотрела на его ладонь. Было так соблазнительно отправится с ним на охоту, оказаться рядом.

Но я вспомнила несчастного ребенка, которого Джеймс приготовил мне на закуску. Когда парень оказался в моих руках, я видела только жилку на его шее, обещавшую избавление от жажды. И если бы не жадный взгляд Джеймса, который я не смогла игнорировать, я бы убила человека ради крови. Но остановилась я именно потому, что увидела свой безумный хищный вид, отражавшийся в красных глазах Джеймса. Я оттолкнула от себя ребенка, и бросилась в окно. Только парня это не спасло. Джеймс использовал его как снаряд и кинул в меня. Я увернулась от удара, но успела заметить как неестественно скривилась шея жертвы.

Что если Эдвард увидит меня такой? Он меня возненавидит.

- Нет! – у меня вырвался почти истерический вопль. – Только не ты.

Эдвард попытался улыбнуться, но вышла лишь печальная ухмылка, от которой грудь сдавила тоска.

- Я пойду с тобой, - сказал Карлайл. Он осуждающе смотрел на нас с Эдвардом. Но я не успела понять, что значит этот взгляд. Доктор Каллен быстрым шагом направился в лес, знаков приказав следовать за ним. Уходя, я еще долго чувствовала на своей спине взгляд Эдварда.

Мы ушли довольно далеко, когда Карлайл наконец остановился.

- Сегодня обойдемся добычей попроще. Здесь не далеко стадо оленей. Принюхайся.

Я повиновалась. Уловить их запах не составило труда, вот только он не казался съедобным.

- Кровь травоядных не самая питательная, но жажду утоляет, - как бы оправдываясь сказал мистер Каллен.

Придется ему поверить. Следуя советам, я довольно легко одолела двух оленей. Правда, за вторым пришлось немного побегать. Горлу стало значительно легче, но избавиться от жажды так и не удалось.

- Пора возвращаться, - позвал меня Карлайл и мы пошли обратно.

С каждом шагом идти становилось все труднее. Дело бы не в физической усталости, а в страхе. Я боялась возвращаться. Что будет дальше? Они все уйдут? Бросят меня?

Карлайл осуждающе посмотрел на меня.

- Белла, мы бы не когда так не поступили. Ты часть нашей семьи.

Это не успокоило меня. Напротив, стало еще хуже. Что если из жалости они предложат остаться? Смогу ли я ответить нет? Так хотелось находиться рядом с Эдвардом. Но не быть вместе… Нет, я этого не вынесу.

Карлайл тяжело вздохнул.

- Пожалуй, вам стоит сперва поговорить наедине, - я не сразу поняла кого имеет в виду мистер Каллен, пока не увидела Эдварда. Надо же, я не заметила, как он подошел.

Карлайл исчез.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Я опустила глаза. Было страшно видеть в них равнодушие или жалость.

- Не знаю, простишь ли ты меня когда-нибудь, - наконец прошептал Эдвард, - мне нет оправдания. Нельзя было тебя оставлять. Но я думал, что поступаю правильно.

Эдвард замолчал. Я стояла не шевелясь и взгляда не поднимала. Сложно было определить правда ли Эдвард говорит все это, или я окончательно сошла с ума и принимаю желательное за действительное.

- Белла, - не выдержал мой любимый, - только дай мне попробовать все исправить. Я заслуживаю твоего презрения, - его голос дрожал от напряжения. – Я натворил глупостей. Я привык считать, что все знаю. Как я ошибался.

Голова шла кругом от этих слов. Не может быть! Он же ясно дал понять в нашу последнюю встречу, что ничего не значу.

Я с сомнением смотрела на прекрасное лицо. Эдвард был таким беззащитным, даже ранимым.

Неужели все это правда. Я была готова поверить.

Так и не рискнув раскрыть рта, чтобы не наговорить глупостей, я шагнула навстречу Эдварду. И тут же оказалась в крепких объятиях.

- Я люблю тебя, - прошептала я.

- Я люблю тебя, - ответил он мне. Его губы нашли мои и все остальное стало не важно.


	14. Epilogue

Карлайл POV

Я отошел от Беллы и Эдварда. Было неудобно находиться рядом и слушать их мысли. Дети были поглощены друг другом, наслаждались возможностью быть рядом, и радовались что все позади. Да, я слишком много знал.

Знал! Вот только во время не использовал знания и чуть не погубил свою семью.

В очередной раз чувство вины нахлынуло на меня. Если бы я сразу рассказал Эдварду о видении Элис и о мыслях Беллы! Если бы я предупредил их!

А что тогда было? Смог бы Эдвард когда-нибудь сам обратить Беллу? Сомневаюсь. Я слишком хорошо знал, насколько он ценит ее жизнь. Мне тоже казалось неправильным уничтожать кого-то столь чистого и любящего. Но эти последние трагические дни полные боли и отчаяния показали Эдварду, нет – всем нам, что семья без Беллы не полная.

Страшно подумать, но как только Эдвард предположил, что Белла могла погибнуть, он решил, что если найдет этому подтверждение, больше не задержится на этом свете. Эммет, которого Белла привела в нашу семью и показала невероятно жизнерадостному и доброму вампиру способ жить без человеческой крови, Эммет, который считал Беллу своим счастливым случаем, злился на нас за то, что мы решили бросить ее. Но когда из-за этого решения она едва не погибла… Он подумал, и к моему сожалению не без оснований, что мы лицемеры: делали вид, что заботились о Белле, а сами оставили ее при первой возможности. Эммет решил покинуть нашу семью, если бы Белла не выжила. Розили, нашедшая в Эммете родственную душу, так же бы последовала за ним.

Я должен благодарить Бога за то что, все так разрешилось.

Но вот кто же знал, что Белле могут встретиться такие садисты как Джеймс и Лоран?

Удивительный у них тандем получился. Джеймс мог различить чего больше всего боялись люди, находил их уязвимые места и воплощал страхи в реальность. У Беллы таким страхом было остаться без Эдварда. И не только в течение человеческой жизни, на вечно… Вот только Белла оказалась талантлива, и Джеймс захотел оставить ее себе, «попробовать приручить» - как думал он сам.

Я улыбнулся. Белла и человеком была талантлива. Она прекрасно рисовала, но что важнее она обладала живой фантазией. В новой ипостаси ее талант позволял показывать другим то, что она фантазирует. Надо признать, что это очень реалистично. Когда мы появились на поляне Белла «показывала» Джеймсу с Лораном как они горят. И на них это действовало не хуже настоящего огня.

Лоран же дважды испытал на себе способности Беллы. Если бы ей не удалось с ним справиться, у нас не было бы шанса найти Беллу. Лоран был щитом. Он мог закрываться от любого физического воздействия других вампиров. Поэтому Элис и не могла «увидеть» Беллу.

Два настолько одаренных существа использовали свой талант, чтобы вредить людям и получать удовольствие. До последнего момента Джеймс так и не смог поверить, что с ним справились. Он уже давно праздновал свою победу.

Но мы справились. В этот раз. Больше никому не грозит опасность от этой пары извращенцев.

От тревожных мыслей меня отвлекла Эсми. Она легким, едва слышным шагом подходила ко мне. Я не стал оборачиваться. Жена обняла меня сзади и уткнулась лбом мне в спину.

- Все будет хорошо? – спросила она.

- Сегодня да, - ответил я. Это все что я мог обещать.

- О большем и не прошу, - ответила она, - а с завтра мы справимся. Все вместе.

Моя дорогая мудрая Эсми. Любовь и благоговение к этой женщине переполнили меня. Я развернулся к ней лицом, посмотрел в горящие любовью глаза и снова стал просто счастливым.


End file.
